<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cine ești? by anne_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185323">Cine ești?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_moon/pseuds/anne_moon'>anne_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Completed, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Finished, Friends to Lovers, Superheroes, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Română</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_moon/pseuds/anne_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce poate fi mai amuzant intr-un joc decat adaugarea unei noi piese? O piesa care are puterea de a distruge si reconstrui regulile, de a modifica cursul evenimentelor, de a influenta restul miscarilor, de a distorsiona deciziile jucatorilor, de a avea ultimul cuvant in desemnarea castigatorului.</p><p>Aceasta piesa este chiar Thalia Fury, in varsta de saptesprezece ani, nepoata faimosului director S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury. Nicholas a crescut-o si antrenat-o pe fiica lui adoptiva un deceniu sa devina agent CIA, pentru ca, in final, sa ajunga la ultimul ei examen. Cand aceasta se intalneste cu Peter Parker, inteligentul student indragostit de stagiara Gwen Stacy, dar si cu Omul-Paianjen, noul erou al New York-ului, misiunea Thaliei se complica mai mult decat ar fi crezut ea vreodata. Desi a plecat cu o sarcina de dus la capat, ea se trezeste in mijlocul unei retele de minciuni, secrete si crime pe care trebuie sa le desluseasca, atat pentru ea cat si pentru noii ei prieteni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Misiunea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ma bucur sa te cunosc, cititorule, si bun venit in povestea mea. Nu, sunt prea egoista. Aceasta nu este povestea mea. Este doar transcrierea a ceea ce am vazut si am auzit. Daca esti curios, citeste in continuare si decide singur daca spun adevarul sau nu.</p><p>***</p><p>Norman Osborn era mort.</p><p>Harry tocmai terminase sedinta cu avocatii companiei Oscorp si se urca in lift sa plece din acea cladire ingrozitoare. Cand usile dadeau sa se inchida, a auzit doua voci feminine strigand:</p><p>—Tine liftul!</p><p>A fortat usile si a facut loc pentru ca fetele sa dea buzna in lift.</p><p>—Multumesc, esti un gentleman!</p><p>Prima fata avea parul blond si ochii verzi. Era imbracata la patru ace. Un halat alb de laborator ii acoperea camasa roz fara maneci si fusta neagra. Pe piept avea prins un ecuson – scria Gwen Stacy.</p><p>Bineinteles, cum de nu a recunoscut-o mai devreme! Era copila de care ii placuse in gimnaziu, cand venise aici cu scoala. Era frumoasa, n-ai ce comenta, dar cea care ii atrasese cu adevarat atentia era bruneta din dreapta ei.</p><p>Isi tinea privirea in jos, atintita spre maldarul de foi pe care il cara in brate, si scria ceva, folosindu-si genunchiul drept masa de scris. Avea o bluza gri ce se mula neintentionat pe corpul ei, aratand mai degraba frumusetea si delicatea ei decat vreo forma. Purta colanti negri, cizme militaresti si, peste toate, o geaca neagra de piele.</p><p>Hm, nu tocmai genul de personaj pe care l-ai vedea la Oscorp. Poate FBI sau...</p><p>—Ăm, ma scuzi, dar nu esti cumva de la S.H.IE.LD.?</p><p>Tanara il tintui cu privirea. Nici nu era nevoie sa se incrunte. Avea o privire patrunzatoare, iar ochii ei caprui iti creau fiori de gheata pe sira spinarii si te incalzeau in acelasi timp. Genele ei lungi si negre ii puneau in evidenta pupilele stralucitoare. Nu era machiata absolut deloc si nici ca ar fi avut nevoie.</p><p>S-ar parea ca domnul Osborn tocmai descoperise dragostea la prima vedere.</p><p>—Dupa toate tentativele mele de a ma ascunde de media, tot m-ai recunoscut? Da, sunt Thalia Fury. Tu trebuie sa fi Harry Osborn, mostenitorul companiei, nu?</p><p>—Harry? a intrebat Gwen. Nu pot sa cred! Ma recunosti? Sunt Gwen. Cat de mult te-ai schimbat...</p><p>—Ă, da, buna. Evident ca nu te-am<br/>uitat! Thalia, ce faci aici? a spus Harry iute, incercand sa schimbe subiectul cat mai repede.</p><p>Pe Stacy urma sa o revada cat de curand, dar pe Thalia...?</p><p>—Tata a reusit sa se puna rau pana si cu Nicholas Fury?</p><p>—Am venit doar sa discut cu reprezentanti ai firmei, data fiind schimbarea conducerii, a raspuns Thalia iute si s-a intors la notitele ei.</p><p>—Tocmai s-a terminat sedinta oficiala cu avocatii. De ce nu ai venit, daca voiai sa discuti afaceri?</p><p>—Tu te ocupi de treburile tale in felul tau, eu in felul meu. Nu am de ce sa dau socoteala, l-a repezit ea, fara sa se deranjeze sa se uite macar la el.</p><p>Cand usile liftului s-au deschis, Gwen era recunoscatoare ca a scapat din acea atmosfera incordata. Thalia a iesit cu pasi mari si apasati pe usa, fara sa se uite inapoi.</p><p>Ceea ce nu stia Harry este ca relatia lui cu Thalia a inceput cu o mare si gogonata minciuna.</p><p>***</p><p>—Deci, de ce m-ai chemat?</p><p>Thalia s-a asezat la masa rotunda impreuna cu unchiul ei. Bineinteles, stia ca avea ceva de a face cu faptul ca in cateva luni urma sa devina majora.</p><p>—Ai terminat cu succes antrenamentul. Felicitari.</p><p>Fata era surprinsa. Aceste cuvinte erau echivalentul unui "puiul mea a crescut, nu pot sa cred, sunt un mosneag ponosit si inutil, nu pleca de acasa!" in limbajul unui parinte normal. Ceva de care Thalia nu avusese parte niciodata. Nu de un parinte normal. De un parinte si punct.</p><p>Tot ce stia era ca mama ei a abandonat-o aici pe statie cand avea sapte ani, a plecat si nu a mai vazut-o niciodata. Intr-un an, a renunat sa-l mai intrebe despre ea. A incercat sa afle despre tatal ei, despre restul familiei, orice, dar degeaba.</p><p>Probabil ca asta a fost singura data cand s-a dat batuta in aflarea unui secret. Ani la randul a incercat sa se convinga ca nu avea nevoie de alta ruda inafara de unchiul ei. Nici macar mamei ei nu i-a pasat de ea. Lui Nick Fury da. Dar nu era de ajuns.</p><p>—Multumesc. Si acum... ce? Un alt examen?</p><p>Fury a dat din cap ca da.</p><p>—Ce trebuie sa fac? Sa mai desconspir vreun spion infiltrat in S.H.I.E.L.D.? Sa mai asasinez vreun criminal rus? Sa mai opresc un atentat terorist?</p><p>Fury a privit-o pe sub gene.</p><p>—Thalia, ne cunoastem de suficient timp cat sa stii ca nu dau aceeasi misiune de doua ori.</p><p>Facu o pauza.</p><p>—Cred ca ai auzit de noul super-erou al New York-ului, Omul-Paianjen, nu?</p><p>"Evident, ma iei de proasta?" se gandi ea.</p><p>—Da, a raspuns. Banuiesc ca tu ai aflat deja cine este, nu?</p><p>—Da. Dar nu o sa iti spun. Sarcina ta este sa aflii cine este si sa il convingi sa ni se alature. Fara indicii. Fara piste. Fara ajutoare. Nu vei putea dispune de ajutorul oamenilor sau a tehnologiei din S.H.I.E.L.D. Esti pe cont propriu. Ai timp de astazi in doua luni, cand va veni noua echipa pe care Omul-Paianjen o va conduce.</p><p>"Super, asta imi mai trebuia, sa sar pe cladiri dupa o insecta hibrid."</p><p>—Am inteles.</p><p>***</p><p>Asa ca tot ce avea Thalia erau un telefon mobil, un laptop de prin 2015, o agenda si un pix. Dupa ce niciodata in viata ei n-a avut cont pe retele de socializare, acum era abonata pe toate fanpage-urile dedicate lui Spider-Man (care, trebuie sa recunoastem, erau destul de multe). Numele ei era acelasi de fiecare data. Isi spunea, simplu, "anonim".</p><p>Statea pe banca in parc, langa niste bunicuti care jucau sah, si urmarea stirile online, cand a vazut o stire cum ca paianjenul fusese vazut pe langa Oscorp. A mers sa discute cu paznicii de acolo, dar nu i-au putut spune nimic folositor. Insa o alta idee ii incolti in minte in minte dupa tentativa de flirt a lui Osborn Jr. Se stia ca Harry era un tip care primea intotdeauna ceea ce voia, indiferent de mijloacele la care ar trebui sa apeleze. Bine, poate inafara de dragostea tatalui lui. Dar deja sunt rea.</p><p>Dupa o cautare indelungata pe internet si stat de vorba cu oameni care pretindeau ca il stiu pe erou, a decis sa se intoarca acolo ziua urmatoare si sa isi incerce norocul cu el. Era destul de sigura ca va accepta sa se alieze cu ea. Noul Osborn era mult mai naiv ca predecesorul lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noroc chior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia se indrepta spre Oscorp, asteptand tensionata mesajul de la Vivien, fara sa stie ca o cisterna cu kerosen se indrepta sprea ea si spre ceilalti oameni nevinovati. Sau poate ca unii dintre ei erau vinovati. Nu vom stii niciodata.</p><p>Cand a auzit claxoanele, s-a intors. Era prea tarziu. Din fericire, el a fost acolo sa o salveze. A vazut masina cu teroristi intrand cu viteza pe trotuar, apoi a fost aruncata prin aer in vitrina unui magazin.</p><p>—Pfiu, a fost cat pe ce... Esti bine? a intrebat Omul-Paianjen.</p><p>—Poate daca te-ai ridica de pe mine.</p><p>Eroul a ajutat-o sa se ridice si i-a bandajat in graba o rana superficiala de pe brat cu putina panza.</p><p>—Acum, daca ma scuzi, trebuie sa salvez New York-ul!</p><p>Si-a ridicat mana si a dat sa lanseze un nou fascicul, dar tot ce a iesit a fost o mazga alba care i-a cazut in cap. S-a scuturat si a mai incercat, dar acelasi rezultat.</p><p>—Oh, haide! Nu e momentul, a exclamat si a luat-o la fuga, in directia raufacatorilor.</p><p>O ocazie mai buna ca aceasta nici ca puteai sa gasesti. Thalia alerga dupa el.</p><p>—Stai, vreau sa ajut!</p><p>Ugh, mai patetic de atat nu puteai sa suni?</p><p>—Ma ajuti daca ramai aici, in siguranta, i-a raspuns.</p><p>S-a intors spre ea si a dat drumul unei bucati de panza spre picioarele ei, sperand sa o tintuiasca de asfalt, dar s-a ferit, iar dispozitivul s-a blocat din nou.</p><p>—Cacat, a exclamat.</p><p>Thalia si-a scos pistolul de la curea, care, evident, era gol, dar hei!, un muritor de rand trebuie sa-si scoata arma de foc ca sa para credibil.</p><p>—Nu ma lua de proasta, oricum nu o sa poti scapa de mine, asa ca mai bine am coopera!</p><p>El nu avu timp sa protesteze, deoarece cisterna a facut o intoarcere demna de EuroSport Hall Of Fame, indreptandu-se in viteza spre ei. Omul-Paianjen a apucat-o pe Thalia si au sarit pe automobil. In oras se dezlantuise haosul. Oameni zaceau raniti sau morti pe drum, unele cadavre fiind lovite din nou si desfigurate.</p><p>Un barbat deschise geamul si isi scoase pusca. Eroul i-a blocat teava cu panza si a tabarat pe el. Thalia a apucat arma inainte sa cada, dar si-a pierdut echilibrul si s-a agatat de rama geamului ca sa nu fie strivita sub rotile masinii. Si-a prins cu stangacie arma la curea si a intrat inauntru, cand autoturismul a luat o curba brusca, apoi a franat pentru o secunda si a accelerat din nou. Omul-Paianjen il tinea cu o mana pe un terorist de vreo treizeci si ceva de ani, in timp ce cu cealalta se chinuia sa tina vehiculul sub control.</p><p>Fata l-a impuscat pe raufacator, dar din cauza zdruncinarii l-a nimerit doar in mana. Din fericire, era cea in care isi tinea pistolul. Paianjenul l-a lovit in fata cu pumnul ca in filmele de pe AXN, iar acesta a ramas inconstient.</p><p>—Pe bune, chiar nu puteai face asta mai repede?! i-a strigat Thalia.</p><p>—Nu poti grabi arta! i-a taiat-o, in timp ce ocupa scaunul soferului si apasa pedala de frana.</p><p>Cisterna cu kerosen a pendulat in fata, rasturnandu-i. Thalia si Omul-Paianjen au cazut claie peste gramada, in timp ce in jurul lor focul se intensifica. Fetei i-ar fi fost atat de usor sa ii scoata masca. Daca ar fi intins mainile un pic si ar fi tras... Nu. E o minciuna. O amagire. Stia ca nu avea sa fie simplu. Trebuia sa se imprieteneasca cu el, sa i se bage pe sub piele. Poate ca de fapt a doua parte a misiunii era adevarata provocare – sa il faca sa se alature S.H.I.E.L.D. Sa aiba incredere in ea.</p><p>In cateva minute, totul avea sa sara in aer.</p><p>—Cine esti? a intrebat-o.</p><p>Ah, dulce ironie...</p><p>Thalia s-a ridicat de pe el, dintre fiarele contorsionate si prin fumul pacatos, si, impreuna, si-au croit drum spre lumina.</p><p>***</p><p>—Tu stii cine este straina care te-a ajutat sa opresti atacul terorist? a intrebat Gwen Stacy, in timp ce se uitau la stiri. 14 raniti, 5 morti.</p><p>—Nu, a raspuns Peter Parker. Uimeste-ma.</p><p>***</p><p>Mesaj nou: </p><p>Sangele Omului-Paianjen poate constitui un antidot pentru boala familiei Osborn. Succes, T! - Viv.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Binom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paharul s-a izbit de podea intr-o mare de cioburi. Harry se ineca cu apa si cu speranta adusa de frumoasa straina. Rana bandajata cu panza de paianjen artificiala era ascunsa sub geaca de piele neagra.</p><p>—Tot ce trebuie sa faci este sa il chemi pe Omul-Paianjen aici, sa te ajute. Il vei prinde, demasca, si iti vei lua sangele de care ai atata nevoie. Astfel, toata lumea e fericita si in viata.</p><p>Boala incurabila si monstruoasa a lui Harry era tradata doar de pielea lui alba, nesanatoasa, stravezie pe alocuri, precum si de ochii vinetii. Harry putrezea pe interior. Arata ingrjorator de rau fata de ziua precedenta. Demn de mila. Cu toate acestea, in ciuda disperarii care i se citea in privire, era acelasi baiat frumos, sarmant, inteligent. Zambetul lui dulce-acrisor se potrivea cu ochii lui blanzi si cu sclipirea de rautate din ei.</p><p>Intr-adevar, niciunul dintre ei nu se plangea ca trebuia sa lucreze impreuna.</p><p>Apoi usa se deschise si intra Peter Parker, alaturi de un barbat extraordinar de antipatic: vice-presedintele Oscorp.</p><p>—Ma scuzati, domnule, dar derbedeul asta a insistat ca este bun prieten cu dumneavoastra si trebuie sa va vada de urgenta.</p><p>Peter a facut ochii mari cand a vazut-o pe Thalia. Apoi a zambit usor.</p><p>—Nu ti-au ramas vorbele in gat? l-a intrebat fata.</p><p>S-a incruntat, dar Harry i-a facut semn sa plece.</p><p>—Pai, ma bucur sa va vad, domnule Osborn, l-a maimutarit el pe Donald Menken. Va mai amintiti de umilul dumneavoastra prieten?</p><p>Harry a zambit larg.</p><p>—Peter? Peter Parker? Te-as recunoaste dintr-o mie, omule! Cum mai e viata?</p><p>S-a dus, au dat mana si s-au imbratisat calduros.</p><p>—Cu bune si cu rele, a venit raspunsul lui inteligent.</p><p>Apoi atentia lor s-a indreptat spre fata de pe scaun.</p><p>—Cine esti? a intrebat-o, iar ea avu o senzatie de deja vú.</p><p>Poate va intrebati "Dar cum nu si-a dat seama o agenta de top S.H.I.E.L.D. ca la jumatate de metru in fata ei se afla jumatate din raspunsul la dilema?" Bine, poate mai mult "De ce mai citesc chestia asta?" Dar aici nu suntem intr-un serial de televiziune care era la moda prin 1900 niciodata. Omul-Paianjen este mai mult decat un baiat radioactiv in costum mulat. Masca lui contine un modulator de voce. Puterea lui mutanta nu denota un adolescent sfrijit.</p><p>Dar cand Peter a rostit intrebarea pe care ea si-a pus-o de atatea ori in decursul vietii, referindu-se mai intai la Nick, apoi la mama ei, apoi un sir lung de raufacatori si eroi, Thalia nu s-a putut abtine sa nu pufneasca.</p><p>—Prietena ta?</p><p>—Eu va las sa discutati, a spus ea repede, pana sa apuce Harry sa raspunda vreo prostie, dupa care s-a ridicat si s-a indreptat spre usa.</p><p>El a incercat sa o opreasca, dar Thalia l-a linistit.</p><p>—Ma intorc diseara sa discutam... detaliile.</p><p>Dupa ce a plecat catre hotelul unde statea, Harry si Peter s-au asezat sa vorbeasca. Au vorbit despre ce se intamplase in anii cat nu s-au vazut, cariere in modeling, absolvire, moartea unchiului Ben, Gwen, toate culminand cu o ultima si pretioasa intrebare.</p><p>—Peter, am vazut ca tu esti... un apropiat al Omului-Paianjen. Crezi ca ai putea sa imi faci o favoare?</p><p>***</p><p>—Se pare ca ai o fana infocata, i-a spus Gwen lui Peter. "Anonim".</p><p>Dar lui numai la asta nu ii statea gandul. Prietenul lui putea muri daca el nu ii dadea din sangele lui, dar riscul era acelasi si daca o facea. ADN-ul lui era instabil, il putea ucide pe loc. In plus, trebuia sa gaseasca un mod de a-i spune lui Gwen ca relatia lor trebuie sa se termine. Ultima dorinta a raposatului ei tata – ca fiica lui sa fie in siguranta.</p><p>Of, muritorii astia... Nu aveti nicio idee cu privire la ce va asteapta. Dar, din nou, imi place sa fiu dramatica si ma ia gura pe dinainte.</p><p>Haide, Peter. Fa-ti alegerea. Ramai sau te duci? Stai sau pleci? Il ajuti sau il ignori? O salvezi sau o omori?</p><p>—Gwen... trebuie sa vorbim.</p><p>***</p><p>—Este aproape miezul noptii, a spus Thalia, in timp ce se invartea prin camera lui Harry, din vila lui pustie. Baiatul a refuzat, de ce esti atat de sigur ca o sa apara?</p><p>—Il stiu pe prietenul meu. Nu m-ar dezamagi.</p><p>Si se auzi o bataie in geam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si se auzi o bataie in geam. Harry s-a dus repede sa ii deschida eroului in costum rosu si albastru.</p><p>—Stiam ca nu ma vei lasa, i-a spus.</p><p>—Cu cine vorbeai?</p><p>—Singur, i-a raspuns Harry.</p><p>Thalia asculta cu atentie de dupa usa, cu urechea lipita de lemnul rece. Rahatul asta ar fi mai usor cu un dispozitiv de-al lui Connors, sau macar o casca, se gandi Thalia.</p><p>Deodata, simtul-paianjen se activa. Eroul sari de pe canapea, se uita in stanga si in dreapta, dar nu venea niciun pericol.</p><p>—Ce naiba...? E prima data cand face asa...</p><p>—Omule-Paianjen, esti bine?</p><p>Dar acesta se tot holba la usa de mahon.</p><p>—Ah, da, de ce nu. Acum, Harry, nu stiu cum sa-ti spun asta, dar...</p><p>Lui Harry ii tiuiau urechile. Persoana din fata lui nu era un erou, ci un ciudat in costum care se prefacea ca ii pasa de ceilalti. Era gata sa sara la el sa-l zgarie pe ochi, dar apoi isi aminti ca oricum nu conteaza.</p><p>Din pacate pentru el, simtul-paianjen a lovit primul. Inainte sa apuca sa il atinga cu electro-socul, paianjenul a sarit in cealalta parte a camerei. Dar, socat, n-a mai avut timp sa reactioneze la miscarea fulgeratoare cu care a scos pistolul si a tras primul glont. Urmatoarele au ratat, dar raul era deja facut. Rana veche de la umar i s-a deschis imediat, strabatandu-i corpul cu un fior de durere, cu o vibratie pe care a simtit-o pana in sinapsele neuronale.</p><p>—Harry... de ce ai face una ca asta?</p><p>—Presupun ca e instinctul primordiar al supravietuirii, a raspuns. Cand viata ta e in pericol, esti capabil de orice. Legile fizicii sunt limita, nici macar ele! Da, da... Dar parca mai e ceva...</p><p>Da, Harry, chiar mai era ceva. Bietul de tine, boala incepea sa te selenizeze...</p><p>—Da, da... Mai este si dragostea... Dragostea e ca o boala. Se poate ascunde in tine, asteptand sa te ucida. Dar se poate manifesta si imediat si este la fel de valida si nesanatoasa.</p><p>O fac pentru mine, pentru ca unchiul sa fie mandru, pentru oamenii pe care ii voi putea salva din noul meu post, se gandi Thalia. Ii venea sa se dea cu capul de lemnul masiv pentru ceea ce ii facuse lui Harry.</p><p>Ii putea auzi pe Harry si Omul-Paianjen luptandu-se. Nu-si putea da seama cine era in avantaj si, ca sa spun drept, nici eu care am vazut intreaga scena nu pot decat sa-mi dau cu parerea. Rana eroului il incetinea, dar nu era oricum prea dornic sa-l loveasca pe bolnav. Harry nu se putea masura cu adversarul lui, totusi, pumnii lui au reusit sa lase dare amare de sange pe fata noului inamic.</p><p>Thalia astepta ca Paianjenul sa fie cat de slabit cu putinta. Il auzi pe Harry gemand. Inca un pic. Omul-Paianjen tipa. Inca un pic. O masa rupta. Analog. Acum e momentul.</p><p>Inainte sa apuca sa dechida usa cu piciorul, geamul de langa ea se crapa. Cioburi minuscule au sarit pe ea. Se grabi in camera cealalta, unde Harry statea inconstient intr-o balta de sange. Fereastra era deschisa.</p><p>Si-a scos capul sa se uite in sus. S-a ferit la timp, evitand bucata de tencuiala care era sa cada pe ea. Apoi i-a vazut — eroul si raufacatorul acela cu tentacule bionice (Cum il chema oare? Sunt sigura ca am auzit la stiri...) se luptau pe acoperis.</p><p>—Cineva isi bate joc de mine, murmura Thalia. Nu m-ar mira ca unchiul sa-l fi trimis.</p><p>Sari de pe geam pe scara de incendiu si se grabi spre acoperis. Doctor Octopus (mi-a soptit Thalia) il prinsese de gat pe erou cu unul din clestii sai. Cred ca merge si asa, se gandi fata. Thalia isi scoase cutitul din cizma si alerga spre raufacator. Fara sa se intoarca cu fata la ea, caracatita si-a propulsat cele trei brate mecanice spre ea. Ea a trecut printre doua, a sarit peste ultimul, si-a sprijinit piciorul in coloana lui si l-a injunghiat in gat.</p><p>Doctorul a tipat si si-a trimis din nou bratele spre ea, dar sari de pe el inainte sa o prinda. Eliberat, Omul-Paianjen i-a aruncat panza pe ochi. Fara a putea vedea, furios si indurerat, caracatita incepu sa loveasca la intamplare. Omul-Paianjen ii prinse bratele si i le lega. Thalia si-a scos postolul si, cu ultimul glont ramas, l-a nimerit in centrul fruntii.</p><p>—Nu! a tipat eroul, cu o milisecunda inainte ca tragaciul sa fie apasat. Caracatita se prabusi.</p><p>—Ce? a intrebat Thalia.</p><p>—L-ai ucis pur si simplu.</p><p>Thalia se incrunta.</p><p>—Cam asta e treaba noastra, i-a raspuns. Sa ucidem raufacatorii. In plus, in caz ca nu ai observat, tocmai ti-am salvat viata.</p><p>Simtul-paianjen se activa din nou.</p><p>—Thalia!</p><p>A sarit si a prins-o inainte ca un brat bionic sa apuce sa mature acoperisul. Degetele metalice s-au rupt si bratul a ramas nemiscat.</p><p>Omul-Paianjen se uita la fata din bratele lui.</p><p>—Cred ca suntem chit, a spus. De fapt, daca imi amintesc bine, te-am mai salvat si atunci cu-</p><p>—Deci intre timp ai aflat cine sunt, l-a intrerupt Thalia.</p><p>Omul-Paianjen parea jenat.</p><p>—Pai, stii tu... am facut niste cercetari in laboratorul meu super secret si super personal si super al meu si...</p><p>Thalia in impinse usor cu mainile in piept ca sa ii dea drumul.</p><p>—Deci, iti place sa lucrezi pe cont propriu? l-a intrebat.</p><p>—De ce, ai dori cumva sa fii asistenta mea?</p><p>Isi dorea sa o faca sa zambeasca sau macar sa pufneasca usor. Dar ea doar ridica din sprancene si isi incrucisa bratele.</p><p>—Poti face parte din ceva mult mai mare, i-a spus ea. Vei putea apara mult mai multi oameni.</p><p>—Mai vedem.</p><p>I-a facut fetei un salut militaresc si a plecat. Thalia era convinsa ca era pe drumul cel bun. Eroul nu o refuzase, doar ca nu acceptase inca.</p><p>A hotarat ca mai bine pleaca pe scara de incendiu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dileme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ziua urmatoare, atat Omul-Paianjen, cat si majoritatea prietenilor mei s-au confruntat cu o dilema.</p><p>Eroul veghea de pe acoperisuri, cand a vazut-o pe Gwen Stacy mergand pe strada. Bietii indragostiti. Cu toate ca se iubeau enorm, s-au despartit, fiecare avand motivul lui. Gwen era satula sa fie pe planul doi, in timp ce tot ce a facut Peter a fost sa o protejeze si sa indeplineasca ultima dorinta a tatalui ei decedat.</p><p>In orice caz, ziceam ca el a vazut-o. A avut imediat dorinta sa o urmeze, dar o alta aparitie i-a atras atentia — acel corp mic si firav, cu parul, pielea si buzele ca de Alba-ca-Zapada, imbracat in negru si inconfundabila geaca de piele. Nu ai fi crezut ca putea sa omoare pe cineva. Bineinteles, nimeni nu ar fi crezut ca Peter Parker putea fi un super-erou. Sau macar super.</p><p>Astfel, Omul-Paianjen s-a trezit tras in doua directii diferite. In cele din urma, si-a dat seama ca ar fi o prostie sa o urmareasca pe Gwen, dat fiind faptul ca nici macar nu era Peter Parker in acel moment. Asa ca s-a dus dupa Thalia.</p><p>Aceea a fost prima data dintr-o succesiune lunga in care a ales-o pe Thalia in locul lui Gwen.</p><p>***</p><p>Se scursese o saptamana din termenul de doua luni pe care il avea Thalia. Nu se ingrijora. Stia ca cel mai prost lucru pe care il putea face era sa se hazardeze. S-a decis sa aiba parte de o zi mai relaxanta, in care sa il lase pe paianjen sa vina la ea.</p><p>Trecea prin fata unei banci, cand Omul-Paianjen a sarit pe zidul de langa aceasta. Thalia isi ridica o clipa ochelarii de soare — cand ai grija sa nu apari prea mult la televizor, doar de atat ai nevoie pentru a te deghiza —, apoi ii aranja din nou pe ochi.</p><p>—Buna dimineata, domnisoara, a spus el. Voiam doar sa stiu daca paianjenul dumneavoastra prietenos de cartier poate face ceva pentru a va simti mai in siguranta?</p><p>La asta nu se putu abtine sa zambeasca. Cativa oameni se oprisera si aratau spre erou.</p><p>—Deci sa inteleg ca te-ai mai gandit la propunerea mea? l-a intrebat.</p><p>—Scuze, eu lucrez pe cont propriu.</p><p>—Asta spui acum.</p><p>Paianjenul se uita brusc peste umarul Thaliei. Fata se rasuci pe calcaie si scana strada cu privirea. Printre oamenii care se holbau, statea Gwen Stacy, blonda din lift. Privirea ei ranita era prea profunda pentru a fi o simpla straina. Agenta isi perfectionase in timp tehnica de citire a oamenilor. Cand Thalia se intoarse spre erou, acesta disparuse. Dar nu era nicio problema, pentru ca acum stia care va fi pasul urmator.</p><p>—Cine esti? se gandi Thalia, in timp ce Gwen Stacy se indeparta.</p><p>***</p><p>La Harry nu se mai putea intoarce, asa ca se hotari sa forteze un pic nota. O urmari pe Gwen de la distanta. Cand aceasta intra intr-o librarie, Thalia zari doi tipi ce se drogau pe un gang si ii veni o idee.</p><p>Sa spunem ca, dupa nici zece minute, Gwen a facut greseala sa iasa din cladire. Cei doi baieti au bruscat-o, innebuniti de dependenta de substantele care puteau fi cumparate cu banii promisi de fata si i-au luat geanta, dupa cum le spusese ea. Thalia ramase pe gangul dintre blocuri. Cei doi au fugit spre ea, ea le-a predat banii (doar cu vreo zece mii mai putin decat trebuia), iar ei poseta. Politia a ajuns la scurt timp. Thalia le arata directia in care au luat-o aurolacii, tinand Cutia Pandorei sub geaca, apoi o lua incet spre hotelul in care statea, mergand pe strazi laturalnice.</p><p>Ajunsa in camera de hotel, Thalia goli continutul gentii pe pat si telefonul cazu pe perna. Mandria ca reusise sa teasa din nimic o retea de suspecti si fapte o invenina ca un sarpe. Fata a decis sa pastreze si banii, dar sa arunce la gunoi restul.</p><p>Nimic nu este mai usor decat sa deblochezi un iphone, chiar daca nu ii stii parola (de ce credeti ca sunt cele mai vandute telefoane, pana la urma?) Din pacate, nu a dat marele jackpot, dupa cum se astepta. Singurul indiciu pe care l-a gasit era un mesaj trimis de Gwen pe WhatsApp lui Peter Parker, cu doar o ora in urma.</p><p>G: Transmite-i Omului-Paianjen ca poate ramane cu fanele lui.</p><p>Hahaha! O, pardon, ma scuzati, dar nu ma pot abtine. Soarta asta este atat de amuzanta! Doar daca formularea lui Gwen ar fi fost alta...</p><p>—Este momentul sa ii fac o vizita lui Peter Parker, a spus Thalia. Si daca nici el nu ma ajuta sa descopar cine e arahnida...</p><p>Thalia se uita la adresa lui Peter din contacte, apoi arunca telefonul in perete. Odata cu el se ducea si posibilitatea de a fi urmarita prin GPS.</p><p>—...o sa trebuiasca sa am o discutie cu Gwen.</p><p>***</p><p>La doar un kilometru distanta, Gwen Stacy statea in patul ei confortabil si cauta pe Google un anumit nume — Thalia Fury.</p><p>—Cine esti? se intreba ea cu voce tare.</p><p>Reteaua era mai ampla decat isi imagina oricare dintre ei. In curand, firul avea sa se rupa sub greutatea cuiva.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Întâlnire dublă</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si uite asa a ajuns Thalia Fury la usa lui Peter Parker. A batut de trei ori si a asteptat.</p><p>—Peter, strange odata hainele alea! s-a auzit de dupa usa.</p><p>Apoi incuietoarea a facut click si in pragul usii a aparut o femeie de varsta mijlocie, cu parul brunet ravasit. Aceasta parea confuza.</p><p>—Buna ziua. Il caut pe Peter.</p><p>Femeia a zambit.</p><p>—Peter, a strigat ea peste umar, a venit o fata draguta sa te vada!</p><p>—Sunt Thalia, apropo.</p><p>Au dat mana. Ce usurare ca nu a recunoscut-o!</p><p>—Eu sunt matusa lui Peter. Poti sa-mi spui May.</p><p>Cineva venea coborand scarile in fuga, tropaind si facand lemnul sa scartaie.</p><p>—A venit Gwen?!</p><p>Matusa May s-a dat la o parte pentru ca Thalia sa-l vada pe Peter sarind peste ultimele patru trepte. Au facut contact vizual si baiatul a trecut cu viteza luminii de la dezamagire, la curiozitate, ingrijorare si... fericire? Poate, probabil, de ce nu.</p><p>—Oh, buna.</p><p>—Putem vorbi putin?</p><p>—Eu ma duc in bucatarie si va las sa discutati.</p><p>Apoi May i-a facut cu ochiul atat de evident si de jenant nepotului ei, incat Thalia s-a simtit nostalgica. Cum ar fi stat acum lucrurile daca parintii ei nu ar fi parasit-o? Desi Peter a implorat-o din ochi sa nu-l mai faca de ras, Thalia era sigura ca el stia cat de norocos este. Matusa a disparut in spatele usii albe care probabil ducea in bucatarie, iar Peter i-a facut semn sa ia loc pe canapea.</p><p>—Aceasta este prima data cand sunt urmarit de o fata draguta, a spus el in timp ce se aseza. Nu stiu daca ar trebui sa fiu mandru de mine, avand in vedere cine esti, sau sa fiu speriat, stii tu, avand in vedere cine esti.</p><p>Thalia a pufnit usor.</p><p>—Nu tu esti cel care ma intereseaza, a spus, dandu-i baiatului falsul sentiment de siguranta. Vreau sa vorbim despre Harry. Stii ceva de el?</p><p>Peter a strans din buze si si-a coborat privirea.</p><p>—Nu am mai discutat cu el de cand-</p><p>De cand ai venit la el drept Omul-Paianjen? a vrut Thalia sa completeze.</p><p>Dupa o pauza scurta, a reluat:</p><p>—Din ziua in care noi doi ne-am cunoscut. Dupa ce ai plecat, am stat putin de vorba cu Harry.</p><p>—Stii care-i faza cu el, nu?</p><p>Peter si-a ridicat privirea. Ori era un mincinos care ar fi trecut cu usurinta orice test poligraf, ori nu el era Omul-Paianjen. Pe fata lui jumatate surprinsa-jumatate ganditoare, Thalia nu a putut citi nimic.</p><p>—Probabil ca moartea tatalui lui l-a zdruncinat serios si l-a determinat sa se izoleze de ceilalti.</p><p>—Nu doar asta.</p><p>Thalia s-a aplecat spre el.</p><p>—Peter, prietenul tau e in faza terminala.</p><p>Peter s-a incruntat si si-a indreptat privirea spre ziarul de pe masa. Agenta a citit titlul mare de pe prima pagina:</p><p>OSCORP SCHIMBA CONDUCEREA<br/>Fiul preia afacerea de miliarde</p><p>Ziarul acela era acolo din motive de aesthetic, sau ce? Cine naiba mai citeste ziare?</p><p>—Are cancer?</p><p>—Nu, ci ceva mult mai grav.</p><p>—Cat de grav? a intrebat Peter.</p><p>—Sa spunem ca Harry poate sa-i aleaga numele. Sufera de o boala neidentificata, probabil o premiera in rasa umana. Si nu exista leac. Bine, poate doar unul, dar neconfirmat — sange de hibrid.</p><p>Peter a inceput sa respire scurt si sacadat.</p><p>—Dar presupun ca este periculos. Daca incearca si nu merge, nu il va omori?</p><p>—Ba da. Dar poate va merge. In schimb, daca nu incearca, va muri lent, in chinuri. Boala il va desfigura si consuma. Daca nu facem nimic, ii mai dau cateva saptamani de trait.</p><p>Peter si-a muscat buzele pe interior.</p><p>—De ce imi spui mie toate astea?</p><p>Ca sa imi dau seama ce legatura ai tu cu Omul-Paianjen, a gandit ea.</p><p>—Pentru ca imi fac griji pentru Harry. El mi-a spus ca tu l-ai cunoaste pe Omul-Paianjen. Eroul i-a facut de curand o vizita lui Harry, dar a refuzat sa il ajute, tot pe motive de siguranta.</p><p>Thalia s-a ridicat de pe canapea. Peter s-a uitat lung in ochii ei si a facut fara sa vrea o paralela intre ea si Gwen.</p><p>Thalia: par lung negru, ochi adanci ciocolati.<br/>Gwen: par mediu blond, ochi verzi scanteietori.</p><p>Thalia: trasaturi fine, parca facute cu creionul.<br/>Gwen: linii curbe, buze pline.</p><p>—Daca iti pasa de prietenul tau, il vei convinge pe Omul-Paianjen sa vina in seara asta la Harry si sa-i dea o mostra de sange.</p><p>Au ramas uitandu-se unul la altul, ambii impasibili.</p><p>—Il astept in seara asta la zece-zero-zero-zero acasa la Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capcană</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry nu mai avea mult de trait. Si totusi, timpul care ii mai ramasese (chiar mai scurt decat a estimat Thalia) a fost de ajuns.</p><p>Thalia se simtea ca o minge de ping-pong. De la o paleta la alta, de la Oscorp la casa lui Harry. Cum nu l-a gasit la cladirea imensa de sticla a companiei, se indrepta cu inima stransa spre vila lui. Nu stia ce urma sa gaseasca acolo, dar urma sa fie foarte rau.</p><p>Pe drum, si-a scos telefonul si i-a dat mesaj lui Vivien: Da-mi toate informatiie pe care le poti gasi despre Peter Parker.</p><p>Nu putea face abuz de ajutorul lui Viv. Stia ca daca nu se oprea din a o contacta, Furry o va descoperi si da afara in suturi. Dar, cel mai grav, o va descalifica pe Thalia si aceasta va pica examenul.</p><p>Simtea o mie de fluturi in stomac, fiecare dintre ei aflandu-se acolo dintr-o cauza si cu un motiv.</p><p>Ora 16:00.</p><p>Thalia era constienta ca trebuia sa rezolve problema cat mai repede si eficient. Din cat trece timpul, cu atat mai repede zboara.</p><p>Dupa o plimbare in pas alert (nu avea bani de taxi), a ajuns in fata cladirii. Nu-si amintea sa fie atat de sumbra. Portarul, care parea singurul angajat ramas, a dat din cap in semn de salut si a lasat-o sa treaca.</p><p>De cum a intrat pe usa dubla din lemn masiv, urechile i-au fost bombardate sunetul farfuriilor, paharelor si a altor o mie de dracii spargandu-se de podea si pereti.</p><p>—NU-I CORECT! DE CE EU?! SI DE CE EL?! DUCETI-VA DRACU' CU TOTII, IDIOTII NAIBII!</p><p>Thalia pasi pe coridorul semiobscur. Toate draperiile fusesera trase. Il gasi pe Harry incovoiat pe podeaua din bucatarie, inconjurat de un ocean de cioburi, tacamuri si decoratiuni azvarlite, usi rupte si lemn zgariat. Parea sa fie singura camera luminata, deoarece perdelele fusesera smulse.</p><p>Thalia simti o neliniste inexplicabila. Era un agent antrenat. Harry, un muribund, nu o putea rani, nu-i asa?</p><p>Harry ii auzi pasi si se intoarse spre ea. Incaperea de marimea unui living, in culori calde, parea acum rupta dintr-un film horror. Pielea lui Harry avea culoarea fildesului, lasand la iveala venele gata sa explodeze. Parul nu ii era doar nespalat, ci mai degraba electrizat, de parca ar fi bagat degetele in priza. Ochii ii erau laptosi, ca ai unui orb, iar unghiile in care se terminau degetele osoase se transformasera in gheare murdare.</p><p>La vederea fetei, gura i se schimonosi intr-un zambed si ochii ii sclipira. Intr-un fel morbid, inca era frumos.</p><p>—Thalia... ai venit...</p><p>Se ridica de pe pardoseala cu rigiditatea unui batran si se repezi spre Thalia, apucand-o de umeri. Fata a ramas pe pozitie, nemoscata.</p><p>—Evident ca m-am intors, il lua ea cu binisorul, ca pe un copil, sau mai degraba ca pe un animal. Si l-am convins si pe Omul-Paianjen sa vina.</p><p>—Serios?</p><p>—Serios. La miezul noptii.</p><p>—Si cum de esti atat de sigura ca va aparea?</p><p>—Nu are de ales, a raspuns Thalia.</p><p>Intr-adevar, nu avea. Peter Parker era un om prea bun pentru a-si lasa prietenul sa moara dupa ceea ce i-a spus Thalia la intalnirea lor. Constiinta nu l-ar mai fi lasat sa doarma vreodata. Ups, stati asa. I-am spus cumva pe nume? Asta este, Thalia nu m-a auzit oricum.</p><p>Ce o fi inteles Harry din explicatia fetei, nu se stie. Cert este ca l-a multumit.</p><p>—Urmeaza-ma, i-a spus el.</p><p>A iesit din bucatarie si a apucat-o grabit pe hol. Thalia il urma la distanta de cativa metri, injurand in gand si intrebandu-se in ce dracu' s-a mai bagat de data asta. Ingrijorarea si nesiguranta au fost rapid date afara in suturi din sufletul ei, facand loc enervarii.</p><p>Harry s-a oprit la capatul holului, in fata unei usi. A deschis-o si a intrat in camaruta de jumatate de metru patrat. Nu era nimic acolo, inafara de o usita din mijlocul podelei. Harry a tras de manerul de fier si trapa de lemn s-a deschis, imprastiind aschii.</p><p>—Dupa tine, a spus, ridicandu-si privirea catre Thalia.</p><p>Trebuie sa recunosc — de data asta, curiozitatea mi-a invins talentul de observatoare. Nu am asteptat sa cobor ultima. In schimb, am trecut pe langa cei doi si am sarit pe scara ce ducea in jos, in intuneric. Curand am auzit tocurile Thaliei venind dupa mine, urmata de labe si gheare de animal.</p><p>Sau de monstru.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trădare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Asta este — arma secreta a tatei.</p><p>Thalia se uita la ceas. 16:15. Nici nu incapea vorba sa se astepte la niste ajutor. De ce trebuia sa-i fi spus Omului-Paianjen sa vina tocmai la miezul noptii?! Pentru efectul dramatic?</p><p>—Okay, ajunge. Gata cu joaca.</p><p>Se aflau intr-un laborator subteran secret, izbitor de asemanator cu cel al Curt Connors, agentul secret S.H.I.E.L.D. care lucra sub acoperire ca director al liceului lui Peter Parker. Harry ii prezenta cu mandrie o armura de lupta din fier forjat, "croita" pe masura unui luptator summo, pusa pe un stativ intr-o cupola de sticla. Langa ea era expusa o placa metalica de genul celor de snowboard; Thalia intuia ca cele doua adancituri rotunde de la capete erau propulsoarele care o ridicau in aer. Langa ele — crema cremelor, spuma spumelor. Agatate de perete stateau pusti, mitraliere si pistoale pe langa care AK-47 era mic copil. Termenul de "arma de foc" ar fi impropriu, deoarece acelea aveau munitie mult mai periculoasa decat un biet glont.</p><p>Thalia putea sta mult si bine acolo admirand laboratorul cu tehnologie din Zona 51 (nu va duceti acolo, copii!), armele de ucidere in masa si latura intunecata a Osbornilor, dar nu putea decat sa se intrebe cum de situatia a putut degenera in halul acesta.</p><p>—Sunt satula pana in gat.</p><p>—Nu-ti place? a intrebat-o Harry. Nu e frumos? Gandeste-te la cate putem face impreuna! Tu cu puterea S.H.I.E.L.D. in spate...</p><p>—Am spus ca sunt satula pana in gat! Esti bolnav. Psihic. Tatal tau la fel.</p><p>Cu o miscare fulgeratoare, si-a scos cutitul din haina de piele si i-a taiat gatul de la stanga la dreapta (Thalia e dreptace). Nu a fost suficient.</p><p>Harry s-a dat inapoi, uimit, cu mana dreapta presata pe rana sangeranda ce se transforma intr-o hemoragie. S-a impleticit si a cazut in fund. Si-a ridicat ochii psihotici spre fata, facand-o sa simta o mila inexplicabila. Facand-o sa se simta slaba. Doamne, niciodata nu a fost mai incompetenta ca acum!</p><p>—Thalia... de ce...?</p><p>Thalia cerceta mesele si panourile digitale din spatele ei. Ecranele erau stinse, dar butoanele de la tastaturi straluceau multicolor. Pe o masa metalica se afla un stativ din plastic transparent, pe care sedea cuminte un pistol negru mic, cat se putea de normal si monoton, cu exceptia unui detaliu — o eticheta de deasupra lui anunta ca era un "prototip". Thalia l-a luat oricum si l-a indreptat spre Harry, care intre timp se ridicase in picioare. Tremura, incercand sa se prinda de ceva.</p><p>—Stai acolo, l-a avertizat ea.</p><p>—De ce...?</p><p>—Pentru ca nu esti in toate mintile, i-a explicat ea. Acum, pune-ti mana libera la ceafa si iesi pe unde am venit.</p><p>Privirea lui s-a intunecat. Orice urma de dragoste a fost inlocuita de amarul gust al tradarii. Desi nici macar nu o putem numi asa! Thalia doar se folosea de Harry. Niciodata nu a fost cu adevarat de partea lui, dar nici nu s-ar fi asteptat la asa ceva. Acum trebuia sa-l alunge din casa lui ca sa-l tina departe de laborator si de la a face orice fel de tampenie.</p><p>Brusc, venele lui Harry s-au innegrit. Non-culoarea s-a raspandit rapid din zona ochilor, in jos pe gat si pe brate. Valuri involburate de saliva i se adunau la gura, facand spume ca un animal turbat. Thalia a apasat tragaciul, tintind mijlocul fruntii lui. Spre usurarea ei, arma era incarcata cu gloante. Harry s-a prabusit la pamant, cu ochii larg deschisi. Thalia a ramas in tacere, asteptand. Astepta cateva secunde. Astepta si astepta si astepta. Ce astepta, mai exact? va puteti intreba. Astepta culoarea. Rosu.</p><p>Rana lui Harry nu sangera.</p><p>Apoi s-a ridicat pe coate, dandu-si violent capul in fata. A sarit in picioare, cu genunchii indoiti. Thalia si-a prins pistolul la cureaua de la brau si a revenit la cutit, arma care a reusit sa-l raneasca. Harry si-a pipait glontul din frunte. A zambit. A ras.</p><p>A sarit ca un ghepard la ea. Thalia a eschivat si a inceput dansul. Era ca si cum se lupta cu un leu. Un animal. Harry incerca sa-i scoata ochii cu ghearele si sa o loveasca cu picioarele. Era agil, puternic, feroce. Nu era Harry. Era boala din el. Thalia se intreba ce mama soarelui putea fi virusul care l-a omorat pe Norman Osborn si i-a transformat fiul intr-o masina de ucis.</p><p>Thalia l-a taiat pe piept, pe antebrate si chiar pe piciorul stang, dar el nu parea sa simta ceva. Fata a obosit, iar Harry a reusit sa o loveasca cu pantoful in burta cu atat de multa forta, incat aceasta a ramas pe loc, indoita de mijloc, scuipand sange. I-a aplicat inca o lovitura cu piciorul in coaste, lasand-o pe jos, inerta.</p><p>Thalia constientiza ca nu putea sa-l invinga singura. Era mandra, dar nu proasta si nici sinucigasa. Cand a realzat ca loviturile s-au oprit, si-a inchis ochii si s-a prefacut inconstienta.</p><p>—Acum hai sa-l primim pe Omul-Paianjen...</p><p>Thalia se gandi ca era cel mai bine daca Harry facea rost de sangele de hibrid — daca functiona, se intorcea la normal; daca nu, murea. Perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Marvel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia isi incetini respiratia si pulsul. Psihopatul Osborn 1 isi imbraca armura mostenita de la Psihopatul Osborn 2. Dupa cateva minute, sunetul pasilor lui Harry se indreptara in sfarsit spre scara. A urcat si a inchis trapa in urma lui.</p><p>Thalia s-a ridicat in genunchi si a rasuflar usurata. Asta era sansa ei sa exploreze laboratorul. Poate gasea sa "imprumute" ceva care o va ajuta in misiunea ei, dar deja gandea prea departe. Pentru a putea afla identitatea Omului-Paianjen, mai intai trebuia ca eroul sa ramana in viata.</p><p>Thalia nu se plictisi in cele aproape patru ore in care ramase captiva. Se invarti de colo-colo, inspectand inventiile si prototipurile. Suti cateva pistoale (pe care nu scria "prototip" de data aceasta), un maner metalic care genera un laser rosu ca o sabie je-di si ceva explozibil. Apoi se intoarse spre computere. Nu erau parolate, dar asta se datora faptului ca erau programate intr-un limbaj diferit, posibil propria inventie a lui Norman. Stai asa, cel mai probabil nimic din toate astea nu a fost construit de insusi Norman. Ar fi avut nevoie de o armata de oameni de stiinta. Sau de unul singur si bun. Thalia isi aminti de vizita lui Doctor Octopus. El sa fie responsabilul?</p><p>—Sa-ti fut toti algoritmii!</p><p>Pana la urma, intra in baza de date, unde erau fisiere despre fiecare arma in parte, un planiglob care marca posibilele tinte de distrus pentru a declansa cel de-al Treilea Razboi Mondial, dar si profile cu informatii despre diversi super-eroi, politicieni impozanti, agenti, spioni si alti oameni puternici.</p><p>Capitanul America</p><p>Donald Trump</p><p>Nicholas Fury</p><p>Black Widow</p><p>Curt Connors</p><p>Kim Jong-Un</p><p>Capitanul Marvel</p><p>Hawk Eye</p><p>Klaus Iohannis</p><p>Omul-Paianjen</p><p>Thalia Fury</p><p>A citit mai intai cate ceva despre costumul de lupta al lui Harry. Aparent, design-ul lui nu lasa loc de puncte slabe, fiind imun aproape la orice. Nu era o veste buna.</p><p>A intrat apoi pe profilul Capitanului Marvel.</p><p>Nume adevarat: Carol Susan Jane Danvers<br/>Specie: hibrid<br/>Familie: —mama: Marie Danvers (decedata)<br/>—tata: Joe Danvers Senior (decedat)<br/>—frati: Joe Danvers Junior; Steven J. Danvers (decedat)<br/>—sora: Cairo Danvers</p><p>Thalia nu mai auzise niciodata de ea, desi aici scria ca era buna prietena cu unchiul ei, Nick Fury, si ca avea un nivel de putere incredibil de ridicat. Poza infatisa o femeie blonda frumoasa, cu ochi caprui, la vreo douazeci si ceva – treizeci de ani, imbracata intr-un costum putin mai sic decat al Capitanului America.</p><p>Informatiile despre Omul-Paianjen erau putine si sumare; nimic din ceea ce nu stia deja.</p><p>A intrat apoi pe profilul ei.</p><p>Nume adevarat: Thalia Fury<br/>Specie: om<br/>Familie: —mama: Cairo Danvers<br/>—tata: Jacob "Jake" Fury (nedeclarat)</p><p>Thaliei ii pica fata. Isi odihni fruntea in palme. Nu statu sa se miorlaie si minuneze, ci schimba repede pagina si cauta informatii despre unchiul ei.</p><p>Nume real: Nicholas Joseph Fury<br/>Specie: om<br/>Familie: —mama: necunoscuta<br/>—tata: Jack Fury (decedat)<br/>—frate: Jacob "Jake" Fury<br/>—sora: Dawn Fury</p><p>Nu avea niciun stick la ea, asa ca apela la metodele babesti — isi scoase telefonul si facu poze la ecranul computerului. Sectiunea de "familie" arata doar parintii, fratii si surorile, dar Thalia isi dadea seama ca informatiile pe care le-a aflat erau grave. Nu doar ca isi redescoperise mama si aflase cine era tatal ei, dar arborele ei genealogic capata o cu totul alta forma. Parintii ei erau, din cate se stia, in viata, de vreme ce nu scria ca erau decedati. Avea o matusa (misterioasa Ms. Marvel) si un unchi din partea mamei ei, precum si o matusa din partea tatalui ei, de care habar nu avea. Intreaga ei viata a gravitat in jurul unchiului ei, Nick Fury, pentru ca acum sa afle ca nu era singura.</p><p>In toata aceasta fericire buimaca, vechea rana se deschidea; daca familia ei nu o dorea? Mama ei o abandonase, asta stia sigur, dar restul rudelor? Oare stiau macar de existenta ei? Nici macar nu i se parea ca seamana fizic cu Carol, desi poate asta nu era cel mai potrivit gand in situatia data.</p><p>Nu apuca sa revada chipul mamei ei. Cand se intinse din nou dupa tastatura, ochii ii furgira neintentionat la ceas. 23.20. Ca la un semn, o explozie de la suprafata a zguduit laboratorul. Nu avea timp de pierdut. Nu mai avea de gand sa faca nicio gresala.</p><p>***</p><p>O conversatie auzita anterior:</p><p>—Gwen, trebuie sa vorbim.</p><p>—Si eu voiam sa spun acelasi lucru.</p><p>—Pe bune?</p><p>—Da, m-am saturat. M-am saturat sa ma pui mereu pe planul doi. Inteleg ca esti ocupat fiind super-eroul New York-ului, dar nu ai timp de mine nici cand esti Peter Parker.</p><p>Liniste.</p><p>—Gwen, ultima dorinta a tatalui tau inainte sa moara a fost ca tu sa fii in siguranta. Departe de mine.</p><p>—Deci, tu ce alegere ai de gand sa faci?</p><p>—Nu stiu...</p><p>—Ei bine, atunci aleg eu pentru tine. Ne despartim, Peter.</p><p>—Haide, Gwen...</p><p>—Pe bune. Oricum, o sa te ajute Michelle sa treci peste, nu-i asa?</p><p>***</p><p>In seara aceea fatidica, in timp ce Thalia Fury isi afla radacinile si Harry Osborn astepta pe acoperisul conacului sau, Gwen Stacy se impaca cu Peter Parker. Acel gest romantic facut de Peter, acel sarut din Times Square au stat la baza dezastrului care a lovit.</p><p>Doar imaginati-va.</p><p>Inchideti ochii si vizualizati.</p><p>Ups, bineinteles, daca inchideti ochii nu mai aveti cum sa cititi.</p><p>Dar vizualizati.</p><p>Peter a lasat-o pe Gwen pe bulevard si a pleacat singur catre intalnirea lui cu Harry. Cele patru personaje erau in planuri diferite, pana cand doua dintre ele au decis sa iasa din povestea lor si sa se ciocneasca, creand o supernova pe cale sa distruga totul din jur.</p><p>Omul-Paianjen a ajuns pe acoperisul casei lui Harry. Acesta din urma l-a primit cu o grenada; explozia ei a luminat cerul negru, involburat de nori si fara luna, facandu-le pe Thalia si Gwen sa actioneze.</p><p>Doar doi din patru aveau sa traiasca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Moarte la ceas. Partea I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In acest rastimp, Michelle Jones era in camera ei, cu draperiile trase larg pentru a lasa intunericul sa intre, uitandu-se la un documentar pe History Channel care prezenta, chipurile, inceputurile rasei umane si contactele cu extraterestrii. Pastorii din Africa care au scris Biblia ar fi gelosi pe o asemenea capacitate naratoriala.</p><p>Ma intreb... oare ce o face Peter acum? nu putut Michelle sa se abtina din a se intreba. Isi dadu o palma. Ce sa faca, idioato? se certa singura. Sigur doarme. Sau citeste ceva porcarii d-ale lui. Cui ii pasa?</p><p>In primul rand, trebuie sa mentionam ca lui Michelle ii pasa. (Ce nume frumos, Michelle...)</p><p>Si in al doilea rand, ca sa ii raspund la intrebare... Peter plangea. Peter plangea. Pentru ca Peter suferea foarte, foarte mult.</p><p>***</p><p>Thalia si Gwen nu au apucat sa vada prea multe. Thalia lipi un dispozitiv explozibil gasit in laborator si a setat numaratoarea inversa la 5 secunde, apoi la 10. Nu stia cat de puternic era micutul disc metalic, de marimea palmei ei.</p><p>Alerga pana in partea opusa a laboratorului, se ascunse dupa un birou si isi acoperi urechile cu mainile. Bip, bip, explozie. Nu doar usa a fost stearsa de pe fata pamantului — ci si jumatate din laborator. Daca biroul nu ar fi fost prins in pamant, ar fi fost suflat de explozie.</p><p>Cand se ridica, Thalia observa ca ecranul pe care vazuse informatiile despre familia ei era facut tandari. Uitandu-se pe jos, la cioburile fumigene, se simti ca si cum ar fi primit un avertisment — un sort de premonitie sumbra. Apoi auzi scartaituri si huruituri in jurul ei si se arunca prin gaura din tavan, alergand pe coridoare pana iesi din vila, inainte ca ceva — ce de exemplu, toata casa — sa pice pe ea.</p><p>Aproape se ciocni de Gwen. Thalia ii urmari privirea atintita asupra acoperisului. Urechile ii tiuiau, asa ca nu auzi strigatele si gemetele infundate. Omul-Paianjen se lupta cu Harry, desi, privind costumul de lupta din care iesea un cap deformat si care zbura pe o placa antigravitationala, numai un om n-ai fi zis ca era acela.</p><p>—PETER! striga Gwen cand Harry l-a prins de picior pe erou, zburand cu el printre zgarie-nori.</p><p>Gwen isi astupa gura cu mana imediat si se uita cu ochii mari si rugatori la Thalia. Doar ca pe asta o auzise. O auzise foarte bine. Statu un minut sa guste informatia. Omul-Paianjen era Peter Parker?</p><p>Motive care sustineau acest fapt:<br/>—aveau aceeasi statura si constitutie<br/>—aveau aceeasi personalitate<br/>—amandoi aveau o legatura cu Gwen Stacy</p><p>Motive care puteau sa infirme acest fapt:<br/>—aveau voci diferite; se putea rezolva cu un modulator de voce<br/>—Thalia a vorbit cu Peter si nu parea sa minta; insemna deci ca era un mincinos briliant</p><p>Pana la urma, nu apucase sa-l cunoasca cum se cuvine pe Peter.</p><p>Gwen dadu sa fuga, dar Thalia a prins-o. Telefonul ii vibra. Il scoase si se uita la mesajul de la Vivien. Continea un link care o directiona spre un raport despre parintii lui Peter Parker — Richard si Mary Parker.</p><p>—De cand stii ca iubitul tau Peter Parker este Omul-Paianjen? a intrebat-o Thalia.</p><p>—In primul rand, nu mai este-</p><p>—Nu conteaza asta! a izbucnit Thalia. Fata, sorteaza-ti prioritatile! De cand stii? Si ce informatii ai despre parintii lui?</p><p>—Stiu ca esti un om al legii, a inceput Gwen cu binisorul, dar daca nu ai un mandat sau-</p><p>Thalia si-a dat ochii peste cap si si-a scos pistolul (unul din ele). L-a incarcat si i l-a aratat fetei in toata splendoarea lui.</p><p>—Spune. Acum.</p><p>In ciuda ochilor ei mari, verzi, care sclipeau de lacrimi, Thalia a realizat ca Gwen nu se temea cu adevarat pentru viata ei.</p><p>—Mi-a marturisit acum cateva luni, a raspuns supusa. Cat despre parintii lui — nu e mult de spus. Au murit cand avionul lor s-a prabusit. Peter a fost trimis in grija unchiului Ben si matusii May. Anul trecut, unchiul Ben a murit si el, impuscat in timpul unui jaf de un hot, lasandu-i pe Peter si pe matusa lui singuri.</p><p>Thalia arunca o privire mesajului de la Viv.</p><p>—Trebuie sa-l ajutam pe Peter, a spus Gwen hotarata.</p><p>Thalia i-a facut semn sa taca.</p><p>Capitanul Richard Parker — soldat decorat din Fortele Speciale ale Armatei Statelor Unite.</p><p>Mary Fitzpatrick — fiica agentului Oficiului de Servicii Speciale "Will Salbaticul" Fitzpatrick.</p><p>Dupa ce s-au casatorit, Mary a devenit agent terestru, precum Richard, ducand impreuna la bun-sfarsit misiuni strict-secrete. Au investigat-o pe baroneasa Alicia Von Krupp, care il capturase pe Logan "Wolverine".</p><p>L-au investigat si pe Albert Malik, al treilea Craniu Rosu, infiltrandu-se ca agenti dubli. Au fost descoperiti, dar au reusit sa fuga. Se crede ca Malik este in spatele prabusiiri avionului personal al lui Parker, tragedie in care au murit ambii soti, dar legatura lui cu accidentul nu a fost niciodata dovedita, motiv pentru care nu a fost niciodata pus sub acuzatie.</p><p>—Thalia!</p><p>—Citeste.</p><p>Poate ca nu era o idee atat de buna sa ii arate unui civil oarecare asemenea informatii, dar trebuia sa gandeasca repede si pe termen lung. Acum ca stia cine era Omul-Paianjen, mai trebuia sa-l convinga sa se alatura S.H.I.E.L.D. Gwen putea fi de mare folos.</p><p>Gwen citi printre randuri si se incrunta.</p><p>—Parintii lui Peter... agenti secreti... deci asa au murit.</p><p>—Cum si-a dobandit Peter puterile?</p><p>—Muscat de un paianjen radioactiv din laboratorul din Oscorp, unde faceam voluntariat.</p><p>Gwen ii inapoie telefonul. Isi puse mana fina pe teava neagra si lucioasa a pistolului, impingandu-l in jos, pana cand Thalia isi lasa mana sa cada.</p><p>—Ajuta-ma sa-l ajut pe Peter, o ruga Gwen.</p><p>—Eu clar voi incerca sa-l ajut. E in joc si soarta mea, nu doar a lui. Tu trebuie sa mergi acasa. Sau du-te unde vrei tu, doar sa fii in siguranta.</p><p>Gwen pufni scurt.</p><p>—Si eu care credeam ca Peter nu ma considera a fi de vreun folos pentru ca nu am super-puteri ca el. Sau pentru ca sunt fata. Sau pentru ca...</p><p>Isi cobori privirea in pamant. Apoi ochii ei mari si stralucitori i-au intalnit din nou pe ai Thaliei.</p><p>—Sau pentru ca tine la mine, a incheiat ea. Tu ce scuza ai? Chiar atat de inutila par?</p><p>Thalia o inspecta din cap pana in picioare. Pantaloni negri, bluza alba, cardigan albastru deschis.</p><p>—Nu esti antrenata. Nu stii sa te lupti, ii explica Thalia.</p><p>—Dar nu sunt proasta. Va pot ajuta.</p><p>Thalia isi dadu ochii peste cap si zambi batjocoritor.</p><p>—Si daca mori, cine o sa te aiba pe constiinta?</p><p>Atentia le-a fost distrasa de coloane de foc si fum ce razbeau din turnul cu ceas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Moarte la ceas. Partea a II-a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"—Si daca mori, cine o sa te aiba pe constiinta?" </p><p>Michelle era inca pe scaunul de la birou, cu laptopul in brate, uitandu-se la serialul recomandat de Peter.</p><p>***</p><p>A fost odata ca niciodata un biet barbat care facea o plimbare nocturna cu motocicleta, cand Thalia i-a sarit in cale si omul a fost nevoit sa puna o frana cum nu s-a mai pomenit. Inainte sa aiba ocazia sa o injure cum se cuvine, Thalia ii arata insigna de membru S.H.I.E.L.D. si ii lua motorul, "in scopuri profesionale".</p><p>I-a dat lui Gwen casca, a suit-o in spatele ei si a pornit. Viteza a ajuns rapid la triplul celei legale. Gwen o inconjura pe Thalia cu bratele si o tinu strans, bagandu-i unghiile in brate. Dar nu i-a spus sa incetineasca, deoarece asta ar fi insemnat sa ajunga mai tarziu la Peter.</p><p>In sfarsit, au ajuns in fata turnului cu ceas. Thalia a pus o frana tarzie, facand un drift si lasand urme de cauciuc pe strada pentru a nu intra cu motocicleta in peretele de caramida.</p><p>—Stai aici si-</p><p>Inainte sa poata termina, Gwen si-a aruncat casca pe jos si a fugit pe scara de incendiu.</p><p>—...gaseste un plan genial, termina Thalia pentru sine.</p><p>O urma pe Gwen, stiind clar ca nu o va putea convinge sa ramana deoparte. De pe manseta hainei fetei curgeau cateva fire de panza. Thalia era sigura ca si Omul-Paianjen — adica, Peter — a incercat sa o opreasca si nu a reusit.</p><p>Au ajuns pe acoperis (de ce toata bataliile sunt date pe acoperisuri?), iar Thalia a pus-o pe Gwen la pamant inainte ca blast de energie trimis de Harry sa o decapiteze. Si-a bagat mana in geaca si a aruncat un disc explozibil spre monstru. Nu a avut timp sa seteze timer-ul, ceea ce insemna ca se va autodetona dupa timpul prestabilit — 3 secunde.</p><p>—Gwen! Thalia! a strigat Peter.</p><p>—La pamant! i-a raspuns Thalia.</p><p>S-a aruncat peste Gwen, cazand gramada inapoi pe scara de incendiu. Explozia zdruncina toata constructia din rarunchi. Piatra, gresie, sticla s-au prabusit la cativa metri de ele. Thalia ii indesa fetei un pistol in mana.</p><p>—Stii sa-l folosesti? a intrebat-o Thalia.</p><p>—D-da, tata m-a invatat sa folosesc arme de foc pentru autoaparare...</p><p>—Asta nu e o arma de foc, ci are un blast ca acela care aproape te-a omorat. Si nu il vei folosi doar pentru a te apara. Dar presupun ca merge si asa.</p><p>Isi lua si ea unul intr-o mana si un pistol normal in cealalta. In acoperis era o gaura cat toate zilele prin care Peter si Harry cazusera. Problema era ca sub ele nu se intindea vreo sala sau camera — ci mecanismele imensului ceas.</p><p>—Rahat. Chestiile astea ne vor strivi daca nu avem grija.</p><p>Se arunca pe o platforma metalica. Gwen o urma, scotand un tipat si cazand lata la aterizare.</p><p>—Cum m-oi fi pricopsit eu si cu tine, nu stiu, sopti Thalia. Ca nu imi era de ajuns un fost crush venit din Iad, spuse mai tare.</p><p>La cativa metri mai jos, Harry ii facuse avant Omului-Paianjen intr-un perete. Acesta era cazut lat, ca o insecta zdrobita. Sangera din mai multe rani si julituri, iar costumul lui avea nevoie de un croitor iscusit.</p><p>Thalia tinti capul lui Harry si trase. Acesta se misca, lasand blastul sa-i nimiceasca doar jumatate de moaca. Isi dadu capul pe spate si urla. Omul-Paianjen se sinchisea sa se ridice in picioare. Thalia se uita disperata dupa vreo cale de a ajunge mai jos, langa ei. Cand Harry isi intoarse din nou privirea spre cele doua fete, Gwen respira greu. Partea lui dreapta de cap era scaldata in sange. Ochiul ii era o gaura din care se scurgea mazga de un rosu inchis.</p><p>—Ce avem noi aici...?</p><p>Harry le-a zambit psihotic. Thalia isi dorea doar sa ii stearga acea expresie retarda de pe fata.</p><p>—Ia sa vedem, Peter... care dintre ele... e mai importanta pentru tine...</p><p>Thalia isi lua avant si sari de pe platforma. S-a prins de rotile mecanice din partea opusa, de deasupra lui Harry, rugandu-se sa nu se faca ora fixa, deoarece rotile aveau sa se puna in miscare si sa ii rupa mainile. Din vazduh rasunau tunete, iar vantul ii batea parul Thaliei in toate partile. Si-a dat drumul sa cada, scotand manerul sabiei din geaca de piele. Apasa pe buton si laserul rosu aparu. In acea fractiune de secunda, in timp ce Harry isi intindea ghearele sfasietoare de carne spre ea, Thalia se intreba cat de puternic era laserul.</p><p>Cu o miscare a mainii, a rotit "sabia" si i-a retezat mana, cu tot cu maneca metalica a costumului. Harry urla din pricina durerii agonizante. Gwen tipa la vederea imaginii macabre. Thalia era uimita ca planul a functionat mai bine decat sa asteptase. Agenta a pasit peste bratul detasat de pe podea si s-a angajat in lupta.</p><p>Totul parca se intampla cu incetinitorul. Sau, cel putin, asa am perceput eu. "Sabia" s-a invartit in aer. Harry s-a intors cu partea stanga a corpului spre ea. Si-a ridicat bratul, astfel incat pumnul aproape ii atingea umarul. Un scut electric se materializa de sub incheietura lui, arma oprindu-se in el. O secunda de dezorientare a fost suficienta pentru ca Harry sa o izbeasca cu piciorul in piept. Cazuta in genunchi, o lovi cu singurul pumn inca atasat de corp, facand-o sa cada lata pe o parte. Peter s-a intins asupra ei si si-a ridicat mana, gata de a lansa un fascicul de panza.</p><p>—Gwen, fugi!</p><p>Pana sa termine de rostit "fugi", scutul lui Harry se transformase intr-un pistol. Thalia i-a dat lui Peter peste mana si a aruncat ultimul disc explozibil. L-a prins de mijloc si l-a impins de pe platforma.</p><p>Explozia a survenit la doua secunde dupa impuscatura, odata cu primul gong. Peter s-a prins de o bara si s-a aruncat impreuna cu Thalia pe o scara. Era ora 1:00. Ora decesului lui Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy si a lui Harry Osborn.</p><p>—GWEN!</p><p>A inceput sa ploua.</p><p>***</p><p>Michelle s-a trezit brusc, speriata de un tunet puternic care zgudui blocul din temelii. Lumina laptopului inca deschis a zgariat-o pe retina. Era cat pe ce sa apese butonul de inchidere, cand a primit o notificare de la stirile New York Times.</p><p>Fusesera explozii la turnul cu ceas.</p><p>Michelle a decis sa-si faca o cafea si sa se mai uite la un episod din serial, in asteptarea de noi stiri. A doua notificare a venit o ora mai tarziu. A deschis pagina de livestream a BBC News. Prezentatoarea a anuntat ca au fost descoperite doua cadavre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Încredere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker nu a venit la scoala ziua urmatoare. Nici Gwen. Colegii au fost anuntati ca Peter era in spital, bolnav, dar avea sa se faca bine si sa revina in cateva zile. Spre deosebire de Gwen, care nu avea sa se mai trezeasca pentru o noua zi de liceu vreodata.</p><p>Dupa ce s-a intors de la spital in acea noapte, Thalia s-a trantit in patul din camera de hotel. Fusese o zi plina. Desi era obosita, nu putea sa adoarma. In cap in rasunau strigatele si plansetele lui Peter. S-a lovit singura cu perna in cap si si-a ordonat sa se odihneasca. A avut un somn fara vise.</p><p>Peter, pe de alta parte, nu a dormit toata noaptea. De dimineata, dupa ce matusa May a aflat de la stiri ca Gwen murise, Peter a iesit din camera si s-a prefacut surprins. A fost foarte convingator, deoarece a inceput sa planga instant.</p><p>Thalia s-a hotarat sa-l lase in pace in urmatoarele doua zile. In a treia a fost organizata inmormantarea. Thalia a aflat de la stiri ziua ingroparii ei. A asteptat pe langa casa lui Peter. Cand el si matusa May au iesit, Thalia s-a prefacut ca a dat intamplator peste ei. A spus ca era de datoria ei sa aduca sincerele condoleante S.H.I.E.L.D. familiei, avand in vedere ca decedata era fiica raposatului capitan George Stacy al Departamentului de Politie New York. Matusa May s-a oferit sa o ia cu masina.</p><p>S-a asezat pe locul din spate. Spre suprinderea ei, Peter a venit langa ea. Stia ca il macina o intrebare grea — oare Thalia stia ca el e Omul- Paianjen? Thalia plecase in noaptea cu pricina inainte ca el sa-si scoata masca pentru a-si lua adio de la Gwen, pentru a-i arata ca nu avea nevoie sa-i vada chipul. Peter se intreba daca Thalia stiuse de la bun-inceput cine era el.</p><p>Agenta se gandea la urmatoarea miscare. Mai avea o luna si jumatate termen, ceea ce parea foarte mult, dar abia acum incepea jocul psihologic. Nu conta cat de mult avansase cu misiunea in noaptea in care murise Gwen. Daca Peter nu accepta sa se alature S.H.I.E.L.D., nu mai conta norocul pe care l-a avut pana acum.</p><p>Cei doi stateau la distanta de zece centimetri buni, fiecare prins in gandurile lui. Thaliei ii parea rau de Peter. Ii parea rau ca parintii si unchiul lui murisera, ca il manipula, ca nu facuse mai mult pentru a o salva pe Gwen...</p><p>Thalia isi intoarse privirea catre el. Ii analiza fata palida, plansa, ochii carora le lipsea acea sclipire caracteristica si priveau acum in gol, maxilarul definit, bretonul care ii cadea pe frunte. Peter isi intoarse capul spre ea si si o privi in ochi. Thalia era invatata sa sustina privirea celorlalti, sa nu o evite. Problema era ca Peter nu renunta nici el. Thalia avea sentimentul ca acest "paianjen prietenos de cartier" putea fi inselator si deceptional. Dupa cincisprezene secunde de contact vizual, Peter a pufnit usor din cauza ridicolului situatiei. Vazandu-i buzele arcuite in stilul lui caracteristic, Thalia zambi usor.</p><p>Peter isi scoase telefonul si tasta ceva, apoi i-l dadu fetei. In Notite, Peter scrisese "mi-am promis ca o sa te fac sa zambesti; faci pe inabordabila". Thalia i-a raspuns tot in scris: "pe bune? din cate imi amintesc, ne-am intalnit doar de doua ori". Zambetul amandurora palii, de pe fata si din ochi. "ce stii?" a intrebat-o el. "multe. despre tine. despre parintii tai." Peter scapa telefonul din mana.</p><p>—Esti bine, Pete? il intreba matusa May ingrijorata. Ai aflat ceva?</p><p>—Nu, nu! Am primit un mesaj de condoleante, atata tot... nu le mai suport...</p><p>"ce stii?" o intreba Peter din nou. Thalia ii lua telefonul din mana pentru ultima oara si ii raspunse: "dupa inmormantare."</p><p>Ajunsera la biserica. Thalia si-a pus gluca de la geaca neagra (care acum nu mai era de piele) in cap si isi infasura o esarfa neagra in jurul gatului, materialul aproape atingandu-i nasul. Matusa May ii lasa pe cei doi sa mearga inainte, ea ramanand mai in urma. S-au intalnit cu o fata tomboy, inalta (chiar mai inalta decat Peter), ale carei ten masliniu, ochi caprui si par castaniu in valuri de bucle o faceau sa arate ca Zendaya. Purta blugi negri rupti si un pulover negru supradimensionat.</p><p>—Thalia, aceasta e Michelle. Michelle — Thalia.</p><p>—Buna, i-a spus Michelle, intinzandu-i mana. Michelle Jones. Unii imi spun Mary Jane. Toti ma striga MJ.</p><p>—Thalia, i-a raspuns ea. Doar Thalia.</p><p>—Imi pari cunoscuta.</p><p>Thalia i-a aruncat o privire plina de repros lui Peter.</p><p>—Se presupune ca adolescentilor obisnuiti nu le pasa de politica sau de treburile statului.</p><p>Peter ridica din umeri.</p><p>—Michelle nu e ca toti ceilalti.</p><p>***</p><p>Spre usurarea celor doi, matusa May i-a anuntat dupa inmormantare ca trebuie sa plece la cursul de yoga. I-a dus cu masina acasa la Peter si a mers apoi in oras.</p><p>—Ce stii despre parintii mei? o intreba Peter, odata ramasi singuri.</p><p>—Peter, a inceput Thalia, de indata ce te-am cunoscut si am aflat ca esti bun prieten cu persoane ca Harry Osborn si Omul-Paianjen, am cautat informatii despre tine in baza de date S.H.I.E.L.D. Banuiesc ca nu stiai nimic despre viata dubla a parintilor tai.</p><p>Peter incepu sa respire greu.</p><p>—Ba stii ceva, il acuza Thalia.</p><p>Peter nu stia daca era bine sa-i arate sau nu. Dar Thalia fusese atat de draguta cu el. L-a ajutat de fiecare data in lupta cu super-raufacatorii, a incercat sa o saleveze pe Gwen, iar acum ii oferea informatii gratis despre ai lui, informatii pe care le asteptase toata viata. Asta era sansa lui sa aiba o incheiere. </p><p>—Am gasit...</p><p>—Ce?</p><p>—Un laborator.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Familia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter a condus-o pe Thalia la cea mai apropiata statie de metrou. Zacea in ruine, dezafectata, la jumatate de kilometru de casa lui. Parea ca nimeni nu mai pasise pe acolo de cincizeci de ani. Pe sinele ruginite se afla un metrou in paragina. Peter a intrat in cabina soferului. A apasat o serie de butoane de langa volan si a tras o maneta. Un scrasnit de metal pe metal a facut-o pe Thalia sa-si acopere repede urechile. Podeaua incepu sa se miste.</p><p>—Tine-te bine. Coboram, i-a spus el, apucand-o de brat.</p><p>Thalia a auzit cimentul miscandu-se sub ei, dupa care intreg metroul a inceput sa coboare. Jos, mai jos, si mai jos. S-a facut intuneric, in jurul lor fiind doar pereti de caramida. Ochii Thaliei au fost raniti de lumina brusca, orbitoare a neoanelor. A clipit pana au disparut cerculetele colorate din fata ei. Vagonul de metrou s-a oprit pe o podea alba imaculata. S-au dat jos, iar vagonul a urcat la loc, sigiland laboratorul.</p><p>Thalia s-a invartit pe loc, ca un copil ce pasea intr-un tinut magic, de basm. Laboratorul acesta nu se compara cu cel de la S.H.I.E.L.D, sau cu cel al lui Norman Osborn. Podeaua, peretii si mobila erau albe. Inventiile expuse erau inchise in vitrine de sticla, iar documentele erau aranjate in bibliorafturi argintii. Pe peretele din partea opusa era agatat un ecran cu diagonala de vreo doua sute de centimetri, conectat la o tastatura wireless holografica.</p><p>—Acesta a fost laboratorul parintilor mei, explica Peter. Dupa moartea unchiului Ben, cand faceam ordine in lucrurile lui, am gasit niste hartii care indicau aceasta locatie. Nu am spus nimanui de el.</p><p>Thalia isi trecu mana peste suprafata unei mese.</p><p>—Ai facut curatenie, observa ea.</p><p>—Nu degeaba imi spune Ned ca as fi o casnica buna.</p><p>Thalia apuca un biblioraft si incepu sa rasfoiasca dosarele.</p><p>—Te-ai uitat prin astea? Ai gasit ceva important?</p><p>—Prototipuri, raspunse Peter. Arme. Otravuri. Medicamente. Orice, doar ceva despre ei nu.</p><p>Thalia a trantit biblioraftul pe masa. Fara vreo introducere, i-a spus tot ce stia de la Vivien despre sotii Parker. Din fericire, era amortit de durerea pierderii lui Gwen, asa ca nu reactiona in vreun fel, dar socul i se vedea pe fata. Si-a tras un scaun si s-a asezat la masa, cu capul in maini.</p><p>Nu a mai spus nimic pret de cateva minute. Thalia astepta rabdatoare langa el. Peter si-a ridicat capul si a privit in jur.</p><p>—Ma intreb... a inceput el in soapta. Ma intreb daca au fost ucisi de prabusirea avionului sau daca au fost omorati dinainte. Au avut ocazia sa se lupte pentru viata lor? Au stiut cine le-a facut asta?</p><p>Vorbea singur.</p><p>—Au murit in acelasi timp sau pe rand? Oare la ce s-or fi gandit in ultimele momente...?</p><p>—Probabil mama ta s-a gandit doar ca avea un copil acasa la care trebuia sa se intoarca, incerca Thalia sa-l consoleze.</p><p>—Ma frustreaza ca nu am putut petrece mult timp cu ei cat inca erau in viata, a marturisit el. Intotdeauna plecau si ma lasau la unchiul Ben, fratele mai mare al tatalui meu si la sotia lui, matusa May.</p><p>—Macar se intorceau.</p><p>Thalia isi ridica vocea. Peter o privi intrigat.</p><p>—Mama m-a abandonat acum zece ani pe statie. Abia acum cateva zile am aflat cine erau ea si tata, din ce familii proveneau... Nici nu stiu daca mai traiesc sau nu. Totusi, probabil ca da? Habar n-am. Asa ca suntem in aceeasi oala.</p><p>—De ce imi spui toate astea?</p><p>—Peter, am incredere in tine.</p><p>—De ce? Abia ne-am cunoscut acum doua-trei saptamani.</p><p>—Doua saptamani, il corecta Thalia. Peter, de la sapte ani am invatatat psihologia umana, cum sa-mi dau seama de adevaratele intentii ale unei persoane, daca spune adevarul sau nu. Imi dau seama ca esti un baiat bun si ma pot baza pe tine.</p><p>Peter nu stia cum sa raspunda.</p><p>Thalia a deschis gura sa vorbeasca, dar a inchis-o la loc. Medita un pic la ce spusese mai devreme. Cat din ce ii zisese lui Peter credea cu adevarat? Cu siguranta era o persoana buna, dar Thalia isi si-a dat seama ca aveai de ce sa iti fie teama de el. Era puternic. Chiar daca se dadea in stamba, era inteligent. Stia sa pacaleasca si sa insele, doar ca, atunci cand minciuna nu era necesara, prefera adevarul. Peter avea o privire atat de inocenta pe chip, incurcat de complimentele adresate lui, incat Thalia se intreba daca el era constient de toate astea.</p><p>—Peter, spune-mi... poate e prea curand, dar te-ai mai gandit la propunerea mea?</p><p>Lui Peter i-a cazut falca.</p><p>—T-tu... nu stiu despre ce vorbesti.</p><p>—Peter, Gwen mi-a spus ca tu esti Omul-Paianjen.</p><p>—Poftim...? Nu, de ce ar... abia va stiati!</p><p>—Asta crezi tu, il apostrofa ea. Gwen a avut incredere in mine si mi-a spus cine esti, cerandu-mi ajutor sa te salveze.</p><p>—Gwen nu m-ar fi tradat.</p><p>Peter isi sprijini obrazul in palma.</p><p>—Dar nu te-a tradat, l-a consolat Thalia, punandu-i o mana pe umar. Stia ca e mai bine pentru tine.</p><p>Peter isi ridica ochii spre ea. Ea statea in picioare, el pe scaun, dar Thalia era destul de scunda, asa ca diferenta de nivel nu era prea mare.</p><p>—Vrei sa ma alatur S.H.I.E.L.D.</p><p>—Iti dau termen o luna sa te gandesti, il ajuta ea. Gandeste-te doar. Vei fi antrenat. Vei dispune de tehnologie secreta de ultima ora. Gandeste-te la cati oameni vei putea salva. Nu-mi place s-o spun, dar daca aveai sprijinul S.H.I.E.L.D., poate Gwen nu ar mai fi murit in lupta. Eu, fara nicio super-putere, doar cu sansa data de Fury, l-am invins pe Harry.</p><p>Peter se ridica in picioare.</p><p>—Ai aflat cine sunt eu. Dar tu cine esti?</p><p>Thalia ramase stupefiata.</p><p>—Nu stiu, raspunse. Sper ca voi putea afla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Temeri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—De ce iti este frica?</p><p>—Mi-e frica de ce am facut sa merit un agent S.H.I.E.L.D. pe urmele mele.</p><p>In nenorocita zi de luni a saptamanii urmatoare, Peter a fost nevoit sa se intoarca la scoala. Thalia s-a dus la el de dimineata si s-a oferit sa-l insoteasca pe jos pana la liceu.</p><p>—Omul-Paianjen nu si-a mai facut aparitia de la moartea lui Gwen, l-a anuntat Thalia. Stii, ieri a fost un atac terorist pe Fifth Avenue. Cinci oameni au murit.</p><p>—Omul-Paianjen si-a petrecut ultima saptamana in laboratorul lui super-secret si super-personal, a lamurit-o Peter.</p><p>—Nu-mi spune ca moartea lui Gwen te-a facut sa-ti pui chilotii de Om-Paianjen inapoi in cutie si sa renunti la a fi erou, l-a apostrofat ea, glumind mai mult sau mai putin.</p><p>Vocea enervata o trada.</p><p>Peter facu o pauza, dupa care schimba subiectul:</p><p>—Tony Stark a fost mereu idolul meu.</p><p>Thalia isi ciuli urechile. Se uita cu coada ochiului la el. Peter privea in gol si vorbea de parca si-ar fi expus o amintire traumatizanta din copilaria de mult apusa.</p><p>—Obisnuiam chiar sa port o replica a castii lui oriunde mergeam. Stii cum purtau fetitele inainte peruci si haine roz marca Barbie, prefacandu-se ca erau stariul lor? Ceva de genul eram eu.</p><p>Thalia facu un pas lateral si se urca pe bordura.</p><p>—Ai grija sa nu-ti sucesti glezna, a averizat-o Peter, facand un semn spre tocurile ei.</p><p>—Doar continua-ti povestea, i-a ordonat, continuand sa mearga pe marginea de caramida.</p><p>Peter a expirat zgomotos.</p><p>—Ideea este ca, intr-o zi, nu de mult, s-a intamplat cel mai incredibil lucru din univers. L-am intalnit. Am stat fata in fata cu eroul meu.</p><p>—Mda, a aprobat Thalia, trebuie sa recunosc, este un barbat special. Inteligent, curajos, elegant... poate cateodata cu aere de curva...</p><p>—L-ai intalnit? a intrebat-o el.</p><p>—Mhm. Este prieten bun cu unchiul meu. Este o parte integranta a S.H.I.E.L.D. Ne ajutam intre noi. Poate asta ne va pune intr-o lumina mai buna, daca prezenta mea nu este suficienta.</p><p>Peter pufni.</p><p>—Stii ca nu este vorba de asta.</p><p>—Atunci ce e? intreba Thalia exasperata. De ce ti-e frica? Raspunde-mi.</p><p>—Tony mi-a spus ca am potential, relua Peter. Mi-a spus ca... as putea deveni un Razbunator, intr-o buna zi. Doar ca...</p><p>Thalia sari de pe bordura si continua sa mearga pe trotuar.</p><p>—...fara costum nu sunt nimic. Si daca fara costum nu sunt nimic, atunci nu-l merit. Mi-a spus asta. Nu ai idee cum m-am simtit. De parca tatal meu mi-ar fi spus ca ii pare rau ca m-am nascut. Genul ala de durere.</p><p>—Peter, nu incepe cu d-astea. Esti un erou. Puterile sunt ale tale. Costumul e doar o bucata de carpa care te ajuta sa traiesti o viata normala si sa nu-i pui in pericol pe oamenii la care tii, de exemplu matusa May.</p><p>—Domnul Stark nu e de aceeasi parere, se planse el.</p><p>—Pentru ca i-ai dat un motiv sa creada ceea ce i-ai spus. Ai fost nesigur. Ai facut o tampenie din cauza unei ezitari. Nu trebuie sa stiu ce s-a intamplat ca sa fiu sigura. Cand am venit prima data acasa la tine sa discutam... deja iti banuiam identitatea. Dar m-ai derutat. M-ai facut sa cred ca nu tu esti Omul-Paianjen, mintindu-ma in fata fara ezitare.</p><p>Peter se incrunta ganditor.</p><p>—Nu sunt sigur ca sa fiu numit mincinos ma ajuta prea mult... Si acum, cu moartea lui Gwen... Thalia, i-am promis tatalui ei, care, apropo, a murit tot din cauza mea, ca o sa am grija de fiica lui. Si n-am fost in stare sa o fac. Daca nu ii pot proteja pe oamenii la care tin cel mai mult, atunci cum voi putea fi un paianjen prietenos de cartier care sa apere toate milioanele de oameni din New York?</p><p>—Peter, te rog.</p><p>Se opri si se posta in fata lui Peter.</p><p>—Revino la acel erou incrazator si cu glume proaste care erai in prima zi cand ne-am cunoscut.</p><p>Peter zambi afectat. A privit-o in ochi pret de trei secunde, in care a admirat-o si a contemplat-o. Acum nu o mai compara cu Gwen. In loc de asta, in mintea lui aparura asemanari intre ea si Michelle.</p><p>Clopotelul ii suna in minte. Zambetul ii pali de pe fata si se dadu un pas in spate.</p><p>—De ce insisti atat de mult, pana la urma?</p><p>—Poftim? pufni Thalia indignata. Tu crezi ca oamenii pe care ii vrem de partea noastra sunt niste soseste care pot fi aruncate si inlocuite in secunda in care apare un inconvenient?</p><p>Peter nu o asculta. Clopotelul suna si suna, devenind o alarma de incendiu.</p><p>—De ce ma urmaresti? Chiar nu ai altceva mai bun de facut? Daca stau sa ma gandesc mai bine, in ultima vreme ai petrecut foarte mult timp pe aici. Unchiul tau te-a pedepsit si te-a dat afara de pe statie sau ce?</p><p>Thalia il sageta cu privirea.</p><p>—Revino-ti.</p><p>Peter se apleca si gesticula dramatic cu mainile.</p><p>—Spune-mi adevarul, Thalia.</p><p>Fata pufni dispretuitor, nevenindu-i sa creada ridicolul discutiei pe care o purta; ridicolul a tot ce se intamplase in ultimele saptamani.</p><p>—Asculta-ma bine si baga la cap, Peter Parker. Dai cu piciorul la sansa de a fi antrenat de cei mai buni. Dai cu piciorul sansei de a deveni un Razbunator, ucenicul lui Tony Stark, eroul de care Statele Unite au nevoie in momente ca astea. Totul din cauza unei crize existentiale adolescentine!</p><p>Un pieton il inghionti pe Peter in coaste.</p><p>—Hei, poti sa nu te mai certi cu iubita ta in mijlocul drumului?</p><p>Thalia pleca val-vartej de teama ca, daca mai ramanea mult, i-ar fi bagat unghiile in gat, lucru care nu ar fi pus-o intr-o lumina prea buna. Nu ii venea sa creada ca trebuia sa se roage de el sa isi ia maretul viitor in propriile maini. Fury, Tony, toti pareau siguri de geniul acestui pusti.</p><p>Se ascunse dupa cladiri si il urmari pe Peter pana la liceu. In curte, vazu un baiat grasut cu piele maslinie si ochi indesati ca doua margele intampinandu-l cu bratele deschise. Il imbratisa si il batu frateste pe spate.</p><p>Thalia se intreba pe cine sa abordeze. Se simtea ca un copil intr-un magazin de dulciuri. Intrebarea era: acest baiat sau Michelle? Michelle sau acest baiat?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prieteni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Tu esti cel mai bun prieten al lui Peter Parker? il intreba Thalia pe Ned.</p><p>Din fericire, dupa ce s-au terminat orele, Peter a refuzat oferta lui Ned de a veni sa stea cu el, asa ca Thalia a asteptat ca drumurile lor sa se desparta, dupa care a intrat in vorba cu el.</p><p>Ned aproape se ciocni de caruciorul unei femei care isi plimba plodul. Indrepta aratatorul spre ea, incercand sa-si adune falca de pe jos. </p><p>—Nu ai fost invatat ca nu e politicos sa arati cu degetul? il lua Thalia peste picior.</p><p>—TU ESTI! Thalia-</p><p>Thalia ii imobiliza mana si ii astupa gura.</p><p>—Daca tii la viata ta, nu vei urla asta in gura mare in mijlocul strazii. Vino. Avem de vorbit.</p><p>Ned o urma pe Thalia pe o strada laturalnica, unde fata se aseza pe maginea de sticla a unui bloc. Ned parea ca intrase in fibrilatii. Se agita, mergand de colo-colo si balbaindu-se.</p><p>—Este o onoare, doamna! Adica, domnisoara! Vreau sa spun... tu!</p><p>—Okay, zise Thakia, ridicand o palma impaciuitoare intre cei doi. Intr-adevar, sunt Thalia Fury, nepoata lui Nick Fury, delegata S.H.I.E.L.D. Iar tu esti... </p><p>—Ned, la dispozitia dumneavoastra! Cu ce va pot ajuta?</p><p>—Lasa-ma sa repet intrebarea, i-a spus pe un ton grav, coborand nivelul vocii. Tu esti prietenul lui Peter Parker?</p><p>Fata lui Ned capata o nuanta bolnavicioasa de galben.</p><p>—Pai, uh... da, sunt. De ce va intereseaza Peter?</p><p>Ned se apleca spre Thalia, de parca ii confesa un secret.</p><p>—Cat de multe stiti despre el?</p><p>Thalia a decis in sinea ei ca Ned avea habar de ceva. Tot ce putea face pentru a evita o discutie lunga si intortocheata era sa isi ia inima in dinti si sa spuna:</p><p>—S.H.I.E.L.D. stie tot. Stiu ca Peter Parker este Omul-Paianjen.</p><p>Ned icni.</p><p>—Oh, ma asteptam la asta, zise calm. Dar, stiti, nu imi puteam turna cel mai bun prieten.</p><p>—Okay, Ned, in primul rand, spune-mi "tu". Avem aceeasi varsta, in numele zeilor! Apoi, te-am cautat deoarece am nevoie de tine. Crezi ca imi poti face o favoare?</p><p>Ned facu ochii mari.</p><p>—Vrei ajutorul meu? Cat de marfa! Voi lucra pentru S.H.I.E.L.D.? Sunt bun la informatica. Pot sa fiu hacker sau sa creez diversiuni.</p><p>—Ned, cu siguranta va veni si momentul tau. Deocamdata, vreau sa ma ajuti cu Peter. Nu vei regreta sa fii de partea mea. Iti promit.</p><p>***</p><p>Ned suna la usa lui Peter.</p><p>Dupa cateva secunde care parura o eternitate, Ned auzi cum incuietoarea era deblocata. Peter incepu sa deschisa usa, dar piciorul prietenului sau termina treaba pentru el.</p><p>—AMICE, CUM DE NU MI-AI SPUS CA TE VOR IN S.H.I.E.L.D?!</p><p>Peter a ramas cu gura cascata, dupa care si-a dat o palma. Se trezi ca zambea podelei.</p><p>—Deci nu cred ca s-a dus la tine... hai, uimeste-ma. Te-a pus sa ma convingi ca trebuie sa ii accept oferta?</p><p>Ned facu ochii mari.</p><p>—Sa te conving?! Prietene, Thalia Fury a venit azi la mine sa imi spuna ca v-ati certat dupa ce ea ti-a propus sa fii antrenat in cadrul S.H.I.E.L.D. M-a rugat sa iti transmit ca ii pare rau ca a plecat fara sa-ti spuna unde o poti gasi. Iti propune sa va vedeti maine, dupa ore, in Central Park, la fantani.</p><p>Peter nu mai spuse nimic.</p><p>—Peter, tu nu vrei sa accepti? Este cea mai marfa chestie posibila! Cum indraznesti macar sa stai pe ganduri?! Gandeste-te la Tony-</p><p>—Tony nu crede ca sunt destul de bun, i-o reteza Peter.</p><p>Se duse si se tranti pe canapea. Ii facu semn lui Ned sa ii urmeze exemplul.</p><p>—Domnul Stark mi-a aratat ca nu sunt atat de bun pe cat cred. Moartea lui Gwen si a tatalui ei doar au intarit realitatea ca nu sunt in stare sa protejez persoanele pe care le iubesc.</p><p>Ned se incrunta.</p><p>—Il iubeai pe tatal lui Gwen?</p><p>—Nu asta era ideea!</p><p>***</p><p>Dupa cum ar spune un geniu — si restul e istorie.</p><p>Intre timp, Thalia statea lungita pe patul din camera de hotel. "De ce l-a ales pe Ned?" va puteti intreba. "De ce, avand invedere ca nu era sigura de persoana lui? De ce nu a ales-o pe Michelle, pentru care se vedea ca Peter are sentimente si ea probabil i le impartasea?"</p><p>Simplu. Dupa ce a revizuit conversatia lor in minte, Thalia si-a dat seama ca Peter era diferita de ea. Fusese crescut intr-un mediu plin cu dragoste si afectiune, dar care era in acelasi timp permanent zguduit de nenorociri. Peter isi pierduse increderea in el si avea nevoie de un prieten sa il indrume.</p><p>Spre deosebire de Thalia, care traise intr-un mediu rece, dar stabil. De asemenea, ea avea prea multa incredere in ea si ar fi avut nevoie de indrumarea unui parinte pentru a o aduce cu picioarele pe pamant, multumesc mult.</p><p>Conversatia Thaliei cu Ned pe etape:<br/>1) Thalia i-a explicat lui Ned ca Peter este pe cale sa piarda sansa vietii lui;<br/>2) L-a rugat sa il convinga pe Peter sa se alature S.H.I.E.L.D. si se intalneasca cu ea;<br/>3) L-a rugat sa se prefaca ca este surprins de raspunsul lui Peter si sa ii spuna ca ea nu il preseaza.</p><p>Nu vreau sa va dau spoilere, dar un lucru vi-l pot dezvalui — Thalia va ajunge sa regrete faptul ca l-a mintit pe Peter si ca relatia lor s-a cladit pe o imagine distorsionata a ei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Deznodământul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O noua zi. Din obisnuita, Thalia se trezi devreme, in jurul orei 7, chiar daca se culcase tarziu. Se ridica din pat si se duse pe balcon. Vremea din acea zi era perfecta. Aerul era placut, racoros; soarele era puternic, razele galbene mangaind fiecare particica a pamantului. Thaliei nu ii placea sa fie siropoasa, visatoare, patetica. Totusi, ramase acolo pret de mai multe minute, privind New York-ul de sus.</p><p>(Un mic fapt amuzant: pateticismul chiar este o tehnica literara abordata de scriitorii romantici. Acesta era si motto-ul Thaliei — dragoste = pateticism.)</p><p>Deschise sifonierul. Spre mirarea ei, isi dadu seama ca se uita prin haine si nu stia cu ce sa se imbrace. Pana la urma, a ales singurul tricou alb pe care il avea pentru zilele foarte calduroase si niste blugi rupti in favoarea pantalonilor negri. Lasa geaca neagra de piele pe spatarul scaunul de la birou.</p><p>Se incalta si isi facu un coc lejer. Isi puse ochelarii de soare pe cap si telefonul in buzunar. Isi aseza castile pe dupa gat, desi nu asculta niciodata muzica pe strada. Isi lasa geanta pe pat si parasi camera. Femeia de la receptie ii ura buna dimineata cu un zambet radiant, iar Thalia o saluta politicos. La boxele din loby se auzea melodia Die Young de Kesha. </p><p>Pana cand se intalnea cu Peter, misiunea nu mai tinea de ea, ci de Ned (lucra care ii dadea emotii), ceea ce insemna ca, din acel moment si pana cand ieseau ei de la liceu, avea timp liber pentru ea. Desigur, de cand incepuse misiunea si pana in ziua aceasta mai avusese zile cand nu se intalnise cu Peter sau cu Omul-Paianjen, cu Gwen sau cu Michelle, cu Ned sau cu Harry, dar le folosise pentru a se gandi la propriile probleme. Acum, dupa aproape o luna, cand simtea ca misiunea era pe sfarsite, isi ingadui sa se bucure de o gura de aer proaspata.</p><p>Se plimba pe bulevard, pe strazi, prin parc, chiar vizita Muzeul de Istorie. Intra in magazine, desi nu mai avea bani de cheltuit. Pana sa soseasca ora la care trebuia sa primeasca verdictul de la Peter si Ned, colindase New York-ul de la Nord la Sud si de la Est la Vest.</p><p>Se aseza pe o banca din fata zonei cu fantani si isi intinse picioarele. O umbra proiectata pe asfaltul din fata ei o facu sa ridica privirea. Alti oameni ii urmara exemplul.</p><p>—Uite! Omul-Paianjen! striga un baiatel.</p><p>Cineva isi scoase telefonul sa filmeze. Altcineva aplauda. Tot mai multi se uitau dupa el, uimiti, mandri, parca vrajiti. Multimea fusese deodata electrizata, insufletita.</p><p>—S-a intors!</p><p>Eroul se balansa atat de aproape de sol, trecand fix prin fata Thaliei, incat o femeie tipa. O bucata de hartie pica in poala Thaliei. Omul-Paianjen se indeparta, urcand pe cladiri.</p><p>unde l-ai intalnit prima oara pe omul-paianjen</p><p>—Asa ceva nu cred, sopti ea.</p><p>Mototoli biletelul si il puse in buzunar. Sari de pe banca si incepu sa alerge catre banca (uh, urasc omonimele), acea cladire de sticla neagra unde a inceput totul, unde a vazut-o pe Gwen privindu-l ranita pe Omul-Paianjen si si-a dat seama pe ce cale sa mearga.</p><p>Nu pot sa cred ca fac asa ceva, se gandi Thalia in timp ce fugea, facand slalom printre oameni, accelerand sa prinda semafoarele pe verde. Nu mai vede el asa ceva in viata lui, adolescent cu toane ce e, adauga ea in gand.</p><p>Eh, acum, cine mai stie ce rezerva viitorul?</p><p>Ajunse in fata bancii. Omul-Paianjen era deja pe acoperis. Cobori, ii intinse mana si o urca langa el. El se aseza pe vine pe marginea acoperisului. Thalia se sprijini cu coatele in zidul de ciment neplacat.</p><p>—Vai, ce intrare, observa Thalia. Sigur Tony te-a invatat prostii de genul. Nu voiai si niste muzica pe fundal?</p><p>Ochii Thaliei se oprira pe casca din plastic rosie cu detalii aurii din mainile Omului-Paianjen. O replica a castii costumului Omului de Fier.</p><p>Peter bufni in ras si ii inmana casca.</p><p>—Multumesc pentru tot, spuse el, intorcandu-se spre ea. Este o onoare sa lucrez alaturi de tine.</p><p>Thalia zambi usurata. Un zambet din toata inima, deoarece avea impresia ca de acum lucrurile vor fi okay, vor merge bine, datorita lui.</p><p>—Sa te aud, cine ti-a bagat mintile in cap de ieri si pana azi? blufa Thalia.</p><p>—Ned m-a ajutat sa-mi dau seama ca am fost cel mai mare fraier de pe planeta. Cred ca Thor ar atesta ca si din univers.</p><p>—Hai, spune-o, il indemna Thalia.</p><p>—Da, ma voi alatura S.H.I.E.L.D. si imi voi indeplini visul de a deveni Razbunator.</p><p>Thalia ii trase de capatul mastii. A ramas o clipa surprinsa ca el nu a tresarit. Intr-adevar, Peter credea ca voia sa ii scoata masca, dar nu obiecta. In schimb, Thalia i-a rupt o ata razleata din materialul desirat.</p><p>—Si croitoreasa cand iti iei? l-a intrebat ea.</p><p>—Domnul Stark spusese ca poate sa-mi faca un costum ca al lui. Acum... nu stiu daca oferta mai e valabila.</p><p>—Stai calm, il vrei primi, l-a linistit Thalia. Connors se va ocupa de asta.</p><p>Thalia isi privi ceasul negru de la incheietura. Isi intinse mana pentru ca Peter sa-l vada.</p><p>—Apasa butonul.</p><p>—Ce se va intreba? a intrebat-o el.</p><p>—Vei sta fata in fata cu viitorul tau.</p><p>Peter atinse butonul rotund minuscul de pe laterala ceasului. Ai fi crezut ca era pentru reglarea orei, dar, cand Peter apasa pe el, pe ecranul digital aparu o harta, un punct rosu intermitent aratand pozitia lor actuala.</p><p>Alarma bancii a inceput sa urle. Omul-Paianjen se ridica in picoare, dar Thalia si-a pus bratul in fata lui ca o bariera. Usile bancii s-au deschis violent, zdrobindu-se de pereti. Mai multi indivizi mascati au iesit alergand, carand saci de panza plini cu bani.</p><p>—Ce mai asteptam?! a strigat Peter impacientat.</p><p>—Ii asteptam pe ei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Echipa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un blast albastru a aparut de nicaieri, facandu-l pe unul dintre hoti sa zboare zece metri in spate si sa se prabuseasca pe beton. Din capul sau spart a inceput sa curga sange.</p><p>—Aceasta este echipa ta, l-a anuntat Thalia.</p><p>Peter a facut ochii mari. O silueta feminina imbracata in alb, cu o claie de par negru ca abanosul, a sarit de pe o masina pe unul din hoti, lovindu-l cu piciorul in piept si punandu-l la pamant. Un baiat intr-un costum negru, rosu si auriu a zburat din spatele ei, trimitand un alt blast catre al treilea hot. Din spatele bancii a aparut un alt baiat imbracat in verde. A lovit cu pumnul in asfalt, facand cimentul sa se crape si creand un cutremul care l-a daramat din picioare pe ultimul hot. A ramas pe jos, tremurand.</p><p>—Hei, prieteni, chiar nu mi-ati lasat niciunul? se planse un baiat de culoare, indreptandu-se agale catre campul de batalie. Acesta nu mai purta masca, ci doar o pereche de ochelari.</p><p>—Nova este cel care a luat doi, se apara fata.</p><p>—Oameni buni, striga Thalia, cocotandu-se pe marginea acoperisului, este si asa jenant ca a fost nevoie de trei super-eroi pentru a invinge patru hoti amarati!</p><p>Thalia l-a luat de brat pe Omul-Paianjen si au sarit de pe cladirea bancii, aterizand printre nou-veniti.</p><p>—Tu esti cea care a spus sa facem o impresie buna, s-a aparat Nova. Avand in vedere ca putea zbura, putem spune ca le vorbea de sus la propriu.</p><p>—Patru hoti, patru eroi, Nova, nu stii sa numeri? il certa fata in alb.</p><p>—Da, sigur, impresie buna, murmura Thalia.</p><p>Masina politiei sosise si oamenii incepeau sa se aduna in jurul lor.</p><p>—Nu avem timp de introduceri, nu acum, a hotarat Thalia. Haideti acasa, le-a comandat celor patru, dupa care s-a intors catre Peter. Hai acasa.</p><p>***</p><p>Thalia s-a bucurat sa fie inapoi pe statie timp de fix o jumatate de ora. I-a facut semn cu mana unui angajat.</p><p>—Anunta-l pe Fury ca m-am intors, i-a cerut ea. Si sa trimita pe cineva la hotel sa-mi ia lucrurile.</p><p>Doua usi automate s-au deschis in fata lor. Thalia i-a condus in camera, iar usile ca de lift s-au inchis in spatele lor. Incaperea era exact prototipul intregii statii — pereti negri, mobila neagra, gri sau argintie, o masa rotunda hexagonala in centru cu sigla S.H.I.E.L.D. in mijloc si un ecran imens pe peretele de langa aceasta.</p><p>S-au asezat toti sase la masa. Cei patru eroi si-au scos mastile. Peter s-a uitat la Thalia parca cerand ajutor, dar aceasta doar a aprobat din cap.</p><p>—Aici ne stim identitatile, i-a spus, asa ca Peter si-a dat si el masca jos. El este Peter Parker, l-a prezentat ea. Omul-Paianjen, noul super-erou al New York-ului si noul vostru lider de echipa.</p><p>—Uh, n-am vorbit despre asta, a atentionat-o Peter.</p><p>—Vorbim acum. Avand in vedere starea ta, daca iti spuneam mai devreme, nu ai fi fost de acord. Acesta este planul lui Fury si Tony pentru tine.</p><p>Se intoarse catre echipa si facu un semn din cap catre fata in costum alb. Avea pielea cafenie, ochi caprui si buze rosii pline, ca o hispanica. Era frumoasa.</p><p>—Aceasta este Ava Ayala. Tigrul Alb. Inteligenta, o buna stratega, muncitoare. Cand nu esti sigur de o decizie, te consulti cu ea.</p><p>—Da! a exclamat Ava incantata.</p><p>—Poftim?! au protestat Nova si baiatul masiv de culoare.</p><p>Thalia nu ii baga in seama si arata catre baiatul blond, al carui par aproape ii atingea umerii. Ochii albastri, pielea alba si constitutia musculoasa il faceau atragator, dandu-i un look de surfer mainstream.</p><p>—Daniel Rand. Pumn de Fier.</p><p>Daniel si-a impreunat mainile si s-a plecat in fata lui Peter.</p><p>—Namasté.</p><p>—Dan a fost crescut la un templu, i-a explicat Thalia. Cu el vei avea probabil cele mai putine probleme.</p><p>Ava si-a incrucisat nemultumita mainile la piept. Thalia arata catre baiatul de culoare, cu parul negru tuns periuta si ochii ciocolatii sclipitori. Parea ca in el incapeau trei de Peter Parker.</p><p>—Lucas Cage. Omul Putere. Nu ai apucat sa-l vezi in actiune, dar iti dai seama dupa nume ca este cel mai puternic fizic dintre noi. Ceva imi spune ca veti fi foarte buni prieteni.</p><p>Thalia ofta.</p><p>—Si, in final, Sam Alexander. Nova. Numele de scena este dat de casca Nova.</p><p>Sam era un baiat de exact aceeasi constitutie cu Peter. Avea pielea cafenie si ochii verzi. Parul negru ii era dat pe spate. Peter arunca o privire spre casca Nova, pe care o asezase pe masa — o tinichea aurie cu o stea rosie imensa in fata.</p><p>—Okay, Sam, Cap de Galeata, am inteles.</p><p>Thalia pufni. Usile se deschisera.</p><p>—Hei, nu-mi spune asa! protesta Sam.</p><p>—Nu asa ii spuneai si tu cand a ajuns aici prima oara? a intrebat-o fata care a intrat pe Thalia.</p><p>—Viv.</p><p>Vivien era o tanara nemtoaica de douazeci si patru de ani. Arata exact asa cum probabil ca va inchipuiti — piele alba, par lung de un blond murdar, ochi verzi, frunte lata. Vorbea rarait; multi il considerau accent frantuzesc.</p><p>—Te-a prins? a intrebat-o Thalia, desi dupa zambetul ei stia deja raspunasul.</p><p>—Si daca a facut-o, inseamna ca nu-i pasa, i-a raspuns.</p><p>—Ce ati mai facut de data asta? a intrebat Ava.</p><p>—Nimic care sa fie treaba voastra, a expediat-o Thalia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mai avem treabă</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai tarziu, Fury a chemat-o pe nepoata lui in camera de control a terenului interior de antrenament.</p><p>—Deci ai reusit sa duci misiunea la bun-sfarsit. Felicitari.</p><p>Fury statea impasibil, cu spatele la panoul de sticla prin care se vedeau Peter si coechipierii lui antrenandu-se.</p><p>Thalia s-a incruntat.</p><p>—Te-ai indoit vreun moment de mine?</p><p>—Sper ca iti dai seama ca ai fost spionata permanent.</p><p>Thalia respira zgomotos si isi inchise ochii. Evident ca era constienta de asta. Ceea ce nu stia era daca si mesajele ii fusesera citite. Folosise o retea privata.</p><p>—Stiu ca Vivien te-a ajutat.</p><p>Thalia si-a deschis ochii sa priveasca realitatea faptelor ei in fata. Isi musca buzele pe interior.</p><p>—Deci stii ca toata seria de evenimente care m-au condus la dezlegarea misterului au fost o serie se coincidente.</p><p>Facu un pas spre Fury.</p><p>—Deci stii ca nu am putut proteja un cetatean american, pe Gwen Stacy, spuse ridicand vocea. Deci stii ca, teoretic, am trisat. Dar. Mi-am completat misiunea in mai putin de jumatate din timpul pe care mi l-ai dat. Am descoperit, pe langa identitatea Omului-Paianjen, persoane valoroase care ne vor ajuta pe viitor, laboratorul sotilor Parker, l-am eliminat pe Harry Osborn si am reusit sa trisez pe sub nasul tau. Am facut mai mult decat mi-ai cerut.</p><p>Pe Thalia o strabatu un gand ca un fulger de gheata. Oare Fury stia ce descoperise despre familia ei? Familia lor? Respira adanc si astepta verdictul.</p><p>—Asa este, a spus Nick intr-un final. Dupa cum am spus, ai indeplinit misiunea. Deci, asa cum ti-am promis, vei promova. Te vei putea duce sa lucrezi la sediul central din Washington D.C. al C.I.A.</p><p>—De fapt, m-am razgandit.</p><p>Fury ridica din sprancene.</p><p>—Hm?</p><p>—Am spus ca m-am razgandit, a repetat Thalia. Vreau sa raman aici, la S.H.I.E.L.D. si sa antrenez echipa Omului-Paianjen.</p><p>Nu era sigura cand se produsese aceasta schimbare. Nu putea sa spuna exact momentul cand s-a gandit la aceasta optiune. Adevarul este ca, spunand acele cuvinte, si-a dat seama ca avea aceasta dorinta de mai mult, ingropata in ea, doar ca niciodata nu o analizase. Acum, uitandu-se peste umarul unchiului ei la antrenamentul echipei lui Peter, isi dadu seama ca acolo era locul ei.</p><p>Peter si Sam se ciondaneau. Se astepta la asta. Sam era incapatanat, vanitos si voia ca el sa fie liderul. In plus, o placea pe Thalia. Fetei ii veni sa rada cand Peter a sarit pe Nova, stand cu fundul pe casca lui. Chiar arata ca o galeata.</p><p>Nick s-a intors sa se uite si el. Din fericire, Nova il daduse jos pe Omul-Paianjen de pe el si isi continuasera macelaritul de roboti de antrenament.</p><p>—Foarte bine, a declarat Fury. Foarte bine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>